Angela's Pet Monster 2
by DarkraixCresselia
Summary: Sequel to APM. Angela gets her first crush, and Randall's ex-girlfriend returns. Will the human and pet get jealous of each other's dates? What happens when Randall's ex turns out to be not on their side? Rating may change to T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N When I was writing _Angela's Pet Monster_, I had no idea how popular it would get! 42 reviews, and 18 chapters! You guys were great! I had an idea for a sequel, but the plot was kinda messy. Now, I think I got it down. Like last time, Monsters Inc. characters belong to Disney Pixar. Angela, Sylvia, and other original characters belong to me.**

* * *

><p>A young girl ran down a racetrack at the sound of the starter pistol. She nimbly jumped over the obstacles and grabbed and swung on the rings. Finally, she leapt over a long obstacle and stopped after she crossed the finish line.<p>

"Excellent, Angelina." The coach nodded. "Three minutes. Not bad."

"Actually, it's Angela." The girl said. "I'm called Angela."

Angela was a 14-year-old spunky girl. She had long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, a round face, large grass green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She wore white shorts, a white T-Shirt with a blue "A" on the front, and white and blue sneakers.

"And thanks." She said, taking a sip of water from a water bottle. "You'll also have to thank my Lizog. He helped me train."

"Your what?" The coach asked confused.

Angela walked to a window facing the front of the school and pointed. "That's my Lizog." She said.

The coach came up and looked; what he saw made him gasp. Outside, under a shady oak tree, was a creature he had never seen. It looked like a 12-foot long purple lizard with eight limbs. It looked like it was asleep.

"That's my Lizog." Angela said proudly. "I've had him for about a year now. His name's Randall; his species name is a cross of 'lizard' and 'dog'." She picked up her bag and made her way to the shower area. The coach looked back at the Lizog named Randall, and chuckled. "Leave it to Angela to have a lizard mixed dog for a pet."

* * *

><p>After showering, Angela changed out of her Gym clothes, and into her regular clothes. She wore a blue T-Shirt, purple shorts, and purple sandals. She loved dressing up like her Lizog.<p>

She grabbed her backpack, walked out of the school just as the bell rang, and made her way to the oak tree where Randall was asleep. "Wakey-wakey Randy." She teased, stroking Randall's head.

The Lizog stirred; he stood up and stretched. He was 12-feet long, including his long lizard tail. He was purple, with blue along his back and covering his tail. He had eight limbs, each with three fingers/toes. He had three red-tipped fronds between his round emerald-green eyes, a dark blue scar running across his face, and a wide mouth full of sharp teeth.

Randall yawned and opened his eyes. "Hey, sleepy head." Angela smiled. "You want to head home, or go to the park?"

Randall thumped his tail twice; he was Angela's "dog", so he had to act like one.

"Ok, just let me text Mom." Angela pulled her cell phone out of her bag and typed a message for her mother.

Randall glanced at the kids coming out of the schoolhouse. He saw the school's popular girl, and Angela's rival, Mandy Shay. Mandy had waist length red hair, blue eyes, blue eye shadow, fair skin, and a boy-chasing figure. Although she was popular, she was a bully towards Angela, or as Mandy called her, Lizard Girl for her love of reptiles. Randall never forgot the time when he first saw Mandy, when she and a couple of other boys were pummeling Angela with dodgeballs. Since then, Randall had been protective of Angela.

Mandy noticed Randall looking at her; she glared at the Lizog. Randall flared his fronds, narrowed his eyes, and growled. Mandy hurried past him and Angela.

"Who're you growling at Randall?" Angela asked, still texting to her mother.

"Little Miss Perfect, that's who." Randall muttered; he was able to talk, but only talked to Angela and her four-year-old cousin, Mary, or Boo as she was nicknamed.

Angela rolled her eyes as she sent the text message. "I think you showed her who's boss, buddy." She said as she and Randall started for the park.

"Just wanted to let her know what happens when she messes with us."

Angela smiled as she patted Randall's head. "You've shown her that at least twice, Randall. I think she gets the message.

* * *

><p>Later, at the park, Angela tossed the Frisbee for about the 20th time. Randall tore after the flat flying yellow disc; when he caught it in his mouth, he came running back.<p>

"Can we stop? My arm's getting tired." Angela said, sitting down under a tree.

Randall dropped the Frisbee by her and laid down with his head on her lap.

Angela smiled and stroked Randall's smooth scales. A year; it had been almost a whole year that she had Randall. When she entered the Animal Shelter last year in April, she thought she would be leaving with a furry four-legged dog. When she exited, she had a scaly eight-legged lizard-dog instead. She wouldn't trade Randall for the smartest dog in the world though. Over the next six months, she and the Lizog had become the best of friends. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like without him.

Then, last November, something happened that changed Angela's life forever. One night, she woke up to see a large gray crab/spider monster in her room. He was Henry J. Waternoose, a criminal in Monstropolis, a city populated by only monsters, and Randall's hometown. She found this, and the fact that Randall could talk, out. Waternoose had kidnapped her and Randall, and threatened to kill Angela with a machine called a Scream Extractor, a machine that sucks air in through a vacuum tube. Luckily, Randall, and a couple of other monsters, Mike and Sulley, saved Angela, and Waternoose was arrested. But there was a catch: Randall couldn't go home with Angela.

Angela would never forget the heartbreaking moment when she went home without Randall. She told her family he ran away; they posted Missing posters, but naturally, couldn't find him. Angela had been heartbroken and depressed for a week. Then, one day, Mandy had had enough. She told Angela to accept the fact that Randall was gone, but the blonde refused. Mandy challenged her to a fight, and chased her through town. Finally, Angela was cornered in an alleyway with Mandy right behind her. Before the redhead could attack, something stopped her: Randall!

Randall had seen what happened, due to a device in Angela's ponytail holder connected with a tracking device he had, and was furious. He went back to the human world, with assurance that his secret wouldn't be revealed, and protected Angela again. He fought with Mandy and scared her off. When Angela found out her Lizog was here to stay for good, she couldn't be any happier. She didn't want any normal dog or lizard; the only pet for her was Randall.

Now, in March, Angela was reliving those memories. If she could, she would do them all over again. She sighed happily and continued to stroke Randall. "Something wrong?" He asked, opening one eye.

Angela shook her head. "I was just reliving the past year with and without you; you probably remember the 'without you' part."

Randall sighed sadly. "Yep. That week was the worst of my life. I mean, sure I saw my old friends again, and I did my new job good. But, without you, it was hard to survive."

Angela chuckled.

"How's that funny?"

"It's just, 'without you it's hard to survive' are lyrics to a song." Angela explained.

"Huh. I didn't know that." Randall said. "What's the song?"

"Every Time We Touch by Cascada." Angela pulled out her iPod and turned it on; the greeting picture was one of her, Randall, and Boo. She went to the music area and chose "Every Time We Touch." She put one earphone on and put the other to Randall's ear:

**(Every Time We Touch fast version by Cascada)X**

"Huh." Randall said. "Nice song."

"I know; it's one of my favorites." Angela said. "There's a slow version, but I like the fast."

"This one? It's not that fast."

"Well when you hear the slow version, this one's fast in comparison. The slow one's, well…too slow for me. It's ok, but between the two, I like the fast one."

"Y'know, this song kind of represents us." Randall said.

"How so?"

"Well, there's the parts, 'need you by my side' and 'want you in my life', those are us. Then 'your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky'. It's just…it's like two people can't live without each other."

Angela thought about it, then nodded. "You're right."

**XX**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Like I said, I never thought APM would be so popular! Also, I had an idea for a sequel. Thank your lucky stars, 'cause here it is! Expect not many uploads, 'cause I'm working on other stories; I'll try as much as I can though.**

**The song is the fast version of "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada. Like Angela, it's one of my favorite songs, and I like the fast version.**

**So, R&R, and thanks for making _Angela's Pet Monster_ popular :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N When I was writing _Angela's Pet Monster_, I had no idea how popular it would get! 42 reviews, and 18 chapters! You guys were great! I had an idea for a sequel, but the plot was kinda messy. Now, I think I got it down. Like last time, Monsters Inc. characters belong to Disney Pixar. Angela, Sylvia, and other original characters belong to me. **

* * *

><p>Randall was lying on the porch, enjoying some RR&amp;S: rest, relaxation, and sunshine. Ever since he first starting living with Angela, he enjoyed dozing in the sun. It warmed his scales and made him sleepy.<p>

Suddenly, something fell on his head. He opened one eye and looked up; it was a newspaper. He shook it off and picked it up; he went inside and set it on the table in the kitchen. He decided to go out and walk around town. Angela said he could as long as he wore his collar. So Randall picked a blue Great-Dane collar off a shelf and buckled it around his neck. He looked at the license tag, which read:

**Randall**

**Gibbs Family**

**555-126-1995**

Randall slithered outside through a large dog-door in the door and walked down the sidewalk. People he walked past paid no attention to him; some little kids patted his head and stroked his back. He didn't mind it though; he knew if little kids pulled his tail or fronds that they didn't mean to. They were little kids; they didn't know any better.

As he walked, he passed Mandy's house. Her dog, a Saluki named Lucille, was lying on the porch. Randall tried to sneak past. "RANDALL!" He groaned; Lucille saw him and yelled out his name. Now she was coming up to him.

"Hello Lucille." He grumbled. He and Lucille had met when Angela and Mandy took their pets to the same pet show. Lucille had come in second place; Randall won first. The strange thing was that the Saluki had become infatuated with Randall, and would follow him on his walks like an annoying fangirl. Apparently, she still had a crush on him.

"Hi Randall! Whatcha doin'?" Lucille asked enthusiastically, walking alongside him.

"Just taking a walk." Randall said flatly.

"Cool."

Randall sighed. If Lucille weren't so madly in love with him that she had to follow him, she wouldn't be such a bad girl. She was pretty; she was black, except for her ears and eyes, which were brown. She wore a pink collar and had long eyelashes.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"Well _I_ was thinking about going past Sets of Pets." Randall said, putting heavy emphasis on "I"

"Cool! My owner goes there all the time! I know some tricks that'll get us some free treats! C'mon!" Lucille bounded forward.

Randall groaned and followed; he thought about ditching her, but it wouldn't be polite. If he just saw her get free treats, maybe she'd leave him alone.

* * *

><p>Soon Randall and Lucille came to the Sets of Pets pet store. It was a medium sized red and blue store; the sign above the door had a blue dog and a red cat, with white letters spelling, "Sets of Pets."<p>

"C'mon, let's go inside!" Lucille ran through the self-opening doors; Randall reluctantly followed.

Inside was like any regular pet store. There were cash registers, aisles with dog and cat food, kitty litter, and toys for pets. There were aquariums with reptiles, snakes, and fish. Sets of Pets was the kind of pet store where owners could bring their pets in.

Randall saw Lucille being petted by an employee; the Lizog slithered up.

"Well, who's this?" The employee checked Randall's tags. "Randall, huh? The Gibbs family? I've seen them come in all the time. You must be the Lizog Angela keeps talking about. Well, what tricks can you do?"

Randall changed his purple and blue scales to white with red spots; one of his abilities was to change colors and patterns like a chameleon. Next, he changed orange with yellow stripes; then black and white plaid. Finally, he turned invisible; only his color was still visible.

"Wow! Angela was right; you _are_ part chameleon!" The employee said impressed.

Randall turned visible; Lucille sat down next to him and nuzzled his neck.

"And Lucille must be your girlfriend, huh?"

Randall jumped away and shook his head hard, almost giving himself whiplash.

"Ok, ok, I was just joking." The employee chuckled. "Apparently, she's not good enough for you."

Randall scowled.

"Gee, not much of a humorous fellow, huh?" The employee tossed the Saluki and Lizog a couple of treats each. "Enjoy."

Randall swallowed the chewed-up treats and walked out of the pet story; Lucille followed close behind. "What was that about?" She asked, looking frustrated.

"What?"

"You know what! Why'd you jump away?"

"Look, Lucille, you're a nice girl, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Randall said, trying to explain patiently. "I had a canine girlfriend, but she wasn't for me."

"But I'm not like her!"

"You don't know anything about her. Dogs just aren't my type."

"But _you're_ a dog!"

Randall sighed. "Yes, but I'm also a lizard. Besides, what the heck do you find so appealing about me?"

"You're handsome."

The Lizog chuckled. "Can't argue with _that_. Look, you might like me, but I only like you as a friend. We can be just that, can't we? Just friends?"

Lucille sighed sadly. "All right." Her tail and head drooped.

Randall patted her head with his top left hand. "Cheer up, Lucy. You'll find someone." He said encouragingly.

"Really?"

"Sure. I'm surprised male dogs aren't already trailing you."

Lucille smiled amused. "Thanks Randall." She said.

"No problemo."

* * *

><p>Soon, Randall and Lucille were approaching a dark part of town. "Wait Randall. Why don't we go back?" Lucille said nervously.<p>

"Something wrong?"

"Well, it's just…they say this is a dangerous part of town. It's the main place in town where bad dogs reside. And…"

"Don't tell me you're scared."

Lucille sat down, crouched into a ball, and nodded.

"Aww, don't worry." Randall smirked; he laid his tail on the Saluki's shoulders. "I'm a tough guy. I went up against alligators last year."

Lucille's ears perked up. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. How'd you think I got this beauty?" Randall pointed to his scar. "If I can survive against gators, I think I can go up against a few dogs. Look, we'll just explore for a little while, and then we'll leave. Ok?"

Lucille sighed; she stood up. "Ok."

Randall nodded; he continued walking. Lucille squeaked and dashed to his side; she wrapped her tail tightly around his.

Randall rolled his eyes. Salukis apparently weren't the bravest dogs in the doghouse. He went up against alligators and survived without a scratch…ok, one scratch, which was still showing. But he was brave otherwise; he could handle anything.

Then, he heard a noise. It sounded like a can falling from atop a box. Lucille jumped and pressed herself against Randall. "What was that!" She cried.

"It sounded like a monster, waiting for young female dogs to prey on." Randall said eerily.

Lucille's eyes widened; she shivered as though she was in a blizzard.

"I'm joking." Randall laughed, ruffling Lucille's head. "I'm just pulling your leg. There aren't any monsters here,"

Lucille sighed with relief.

"They live in kids' closets." Randall whispered in her ear.

"I wanna go home!" Lucille whined.

"You can go; I'm staying." Randall untangled his tail from Lucille's and continued on.

Lucille looked around frightened; there was a bang. "WAIT FOR ME!" She yelled; she ran after Randall. She couldn't stop herself, and she crashed into the Lizog.

Randall groaned from his position under a shaking Saluki; he tapped the ground with his fingers impatiently. "I said you could go home. Why are you barreling over me?"

"I-I'm t-too s-scared!" Lucille whimpered.

Randall sighed frustrated; he stood up, making Lucille fall off of him. "How many times do I have to say it? There aren't any monsters!" He yelled.

Suddenly, there was a noise. Randall and Lucille turned sharply towards the noise. "W-what was that?"

"I don't know." Randall shrugged. "That didn't sound like cans falling."

From the shadows, blue eyes pierced the darkness; there was a feminine chuckle.

"RUN!" Lucille yelled; she turned and ran for home.

Randall barely glanced at the retreating Saluki; something about those eyes and that chuckle was familiar. Suddenly, he realized it. "Sylvia!" He exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I decided to add Lucille, Mandy's dog, from _The Pet Show_ to this story. I thought it'd be fun that she still tails after Randall, and tries to earn his affection. At least Randall set her straight.**

**I also made it so Lucille looks pretty, but is easily frightened. There are characters like that. I thought the interaction between her and Randall was SOOO cute! BTW, recognize the "blue eyes" and "feminine chuckle"? Remember to R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N When I was writing _Angela's Pet Monster_, I had no idea how popular it would get! 42 reviews, and 18 chapters! You guys were great! I had an idea for a sequel, but the plot was kinda messy. Now, I think I got it down. Like last time, Monsters Inc. characters belong to Disney Pixar. Angela, Sylvia, and other original characters belong to me.**

**Dedicated to:**

**DreamerSparky, the first to review**

**kellemarine, the first to put this in their Favorites**

**and Alu In Chains, the first to put this in their Alerts**

**I love you guys!**

* * *

><p>There was a feminine gasp. "Randall!" A voice cried.<p>

"Sylvia! Y-y-you're here?" Randall stammered.

Then, out of the shadows, stepped a female monster. She was a slender and beautiful silver Winged-Wolf; her bottom jaw, throat, stomach, lower half of her tail, and feathered wings were white. Black claws poked out of her six paws…that's right. Six. She had two hind legs, two front legs, and two arms, sticking out just above her front legs. She stood on her four feet while her arms were used like regular arms, similar to a centaur. She had blue eyes, bluish-purple eyelids, long eyelashes, and four round golden earrings; two were on each of her ears. All in all, she was a beautiful monster that any male monster would die to have.

"Randall Boggs, it _is_ you!" She gasped; she ran towards the purple Lizog.

Randall bounded forward as well. The monsters met and hugged tightly. Then, Sylvia took Randall's head in her paws, tilted it back, and planted a kiss on his lips. Randall's eyes widened in surprise; he grunted without moving his mouth.

Nearby, Lucille had come back and was hiding behind some crates. When she saw Sylvia kiss Randall, she felt surprised and jealous.

When Sylvia finally let Randall go, he stepped back, wiping his mouth. "Geez, Via." He exclaimed.

"What? Don't you miss my kisses?" Sylvia asked, winking cutely.

"Well…uh…" Randall placed his hands behind his back; his cheeks blushed pink.

"Oh Randy," Sylvia chuckled, patting Randall's red cheek. "Still as shy as ever."

Lucille walked up next to Randall and nudged him. "Ahh!" The purple Lizog jumped startled. "Oh, Lucille. I thought you ran for home."

"I was starting to. Then I heard you yell, and thought you needed help." Lucille explained. "Who's this?"

"This is Sylvia Schneider, my ex-girlfriend." Randall explained.

Lucille's ears perked up. "This is the canine you dated!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. We dated for a couple months." Sylvia nodded. "We just decided we're not meant for each other. Hey, what're you wearing?" She tugged on Randall's collar a little.

"Oh, this?" Randall asked, shifting his collar. "This is my collar. I have to wear it when I walk around town."

Sylvia's left ear bent down, while her right stood up; she squinted her right eye in confusion. "Why?"

"Cause he's a pet." Lucille said. "If he doesn't wear his collar, and he gets lost, he's in trouble."

"Pet?"

Randall sighed. "Come with me to my house, and I'll explain everything." He began walking towards his home.

"Gladly." Sylvia followed close behind.

Lucille glanced around nervously before running forward and yelping, "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>"So Sullivan and Wazowski banished you, huh?" Sylvia asked; Lucille had gone home, so the two monsters could talk in private.<p>

"Yep. They threw me right out the door." Randall sighed. "I got beat up by humans who thought I was an alligator. That, and wrestling with real alligators, is how I got this." Randall pointed to his scar.

"Oh my!"

"Ah, it doesn't hurt anymore. So, anyway-"

"Randall! There you are!"

Sylvia jumped, startled; Randall did nothing more than flinch. It was Angela who talked.

"When you weren't home, I got nervous." Angela said, walking down the porch stairs. "Then I saw your collar gone, so I guess-oh, who's this?"

"Angela, this is Sylvia, my ex-girlfriend." Randall said. "Sylvia, this is my human owner, and best friend, Angela."

"Hello." Sylvia nodded politely.

Angela smiled; it melted. There was something familiar about Sylvia. She felt like she had seen those icy-blue eyes and heard that flinty voice before. The girl shrugged; it was probably nothing.

"I was just telling her how I got to be your pet." Randall continued. "I was hoping you could help shed some light."

"Oh, sure." Angela nodded. "Come up into my room, but you'll have to be quiet and sneaky. As far as my family knows, Randall's the only misfit pet in the house."

"Quiet and sneaky. Got it." Sylvia nodded; in the blink of an eye, she disappeared.

"I see you're still as silent as a mouse and invisible as air." Randall smirked.

"I _love_ it when you say that."

"Hey, knock it off." Randall pushed the invisible Alien Winged-Wolf off his back. "No climbing on me while you're invisible. Just come inside." He dashed to the side of the house and slithered up the wall.

"Right behind ya, Lizard Boy." Sylvia chuckled; paw prints led from where she was standing through the dirt and to the house; they disappeared.

Angela smiled and went in the house; she went upstairs and into her room. Randall was wiping his dirty feet on his seldom-used dog bed. "Rand-a-all." Angela groaned.

"What?"

"Even though you aren't using your bed, could you at least keep it clean?"

"If he doesn't use the dog bed, where does he sleep?" Sylvia asked, reappearing.

"In my bed."

"…Pardon?"

"Not like that! Like…any regular dog, y'know?" Randall's cheeks turned red again.

"…Ri-i-i-i-ight. You better explain this, Boggs, cause I am totally confused."

"See, this is what happened…" Angela started.

"…And that's about it." Randall finished. "I came back and defended Angela from those bullies."

"Wow! You sounded so brave." Sylvia sighed, clasping her paws together.

"He was brave." Angela nodded; she hugged Randall from behind. "Randall's the best pet ever! He's my best friend and I love him." She kissed his cheek.

Randall smiled goofily and turned pink with red hearts.

"I love it when you do that." Angela laughed releasing Randall; the purple Lizog flopped on his back. His eyes crossed.

"He _always_ did that with me." Sylvia smirked.

Randall shook his head sharply and sat up. "Yeah, Sylvia and I were pretty close. I remember the first day I met her…

* * *

><p><em>Randall and his friends, Swift and Speedy, purple twin meerkat-like monsters entered, "The Place to be". It was a restaurantkaraoke place. The purple trio sat down at a round table. "I told ya this place was awesome!" Swift exclaimed. He was purple, except for his paws and tail, which were red. "Did I tell ya, or did I tell ya?"_

"_Oh, you told us, brothah!" Speedy said, giving his twin brother a high-five. He was purple, except for his ears and feet, which were red. "Whatta ya think, Rand mah Man?"_

"_Eh, it's alright." Randall shrugged._

"_Hey, why the long face, bud?" Swift asked._

"_You ain't upset 'bout Sullivan, are ya?" Speedy remarked._

"_You'll take care __not__ to mention his name in my face!" Randall growled._

"_Alright, alright pal." Speedy said, raising his paws in surrender. "Gee-boy."_

"_Yeah, let's try to have a good time." Swift added._

_A minute later, a tall snake-like monster came out onstage. "Alright, all you monsters and wo-monsters, we got a special guest tonight!" He said. "Ladies and gents, here she is, Ms. Sylvia Schneider!" He walked off the stage._

_The curtain raised; sitting behind it was an Alien-Winged Wolf. She had six limbs, silver fur, except her lower jaw, throat, stomach, under tail, and wings, which were white, icy-blue eyes, bluish-purple eye shadow, and golden earrings. She was a slender and beautiful creature. She held a microphone in her top right paw, and she smiled out at the audience. Immediately, all the males began whistling._

"_Wowee-wow-wow!" Swift cried; his eyes turned to hearts. "We came on the right day!"_

"_I'll say, bro!" Speedy blew a loud wolf-whistle._

Randall wasn't paying attention; he was staring at Sylvia Schneider. His emerald-green eyes slowly blinked as a wide grin grew across his face. He was in major love.

_Music started; Sylvia stood on all fours. Her tail wagged to the music as she started to sing:_

**(So What by P!nk)**

Once the music, and Sylvia, stopped the audience burst into applause. Sylvia winked and waved and blew kisses. She made her way to Randall, Swift and Speedy's table. "So, how'd you boys enjoy it?" She asked, leaning on one arm on the table.

Swift and Speedy didn't answer; their mouths were hanging open as they grinned stupidly and they were drooling.

"_I'll take it you enjoyed it." Sylvia smirked, closing the meerkat monsters' mouths; she turned to Randall. "How 'bout you, big boy?" She bounced her eyebrows suggestively._

"_Well…I…uh." Randall blushed bright red, stumbling over his words._

_Sylvia laughed. "Apparently, you liked it too." She patted Randall's cheek. "Well, I'll see you." She left the table and walked towards the "Guests" door, swinging her hips as she walked, earning wolf-whistles._

"_Dude! She patted your cheek!" Swift exclaimed._

"_That's __sooo__ close to her kissing you!" Speedy added._

_Randall wasn't paying attention; he laid his hand on the cheek Sylvia patted and smiled; his eyes finally turned to pink hearts._

* * *

><p><strong>AN Finally, you meet Mysterious Sylvia. I made her attractive to males cause that'd be funny. I also thought it was silly the way she kissed Randall so suddenly. Congrats, Alu In Chains, you were tight; Lucille _was_ jealous. Also, I'm not sure which door she went through; just a random door.**

**I had SUCH fun writing the flashback sequence! Swift and Speedy are just quick OCs; meaning I came up with them just for this purpose. The song Sylvia sang is "So What" by P!nk (love that song!) I thought it was _sooo_ funny that Randall didn't know what to say; usually he knows what to say right on the dot!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't forget to R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N When I was writing _Angela's Pet Monster_, I had no idea how popular it would get! 42 reviews, and 18 chapters! You guys were great! I had an idea for a sequel, but the plot was kinda messy. Now, I think I got it down. Like last time, Monsters Inc. characters belong to Disney Pixar. Angela, Sylvia, and other original characters belong to me. **

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I remember that day." Sylvia sighed.<p>

"Sounds like you were in major L-O-V-E, eh Randy?" Angela smirked, nudging Randall with her elbow.

He chuckled nervously. "Well, I suppose."

"C'mon, let's hear the rest."

"Ok, ok, just let me think." Randall said.

* * *

><p><em>The next day, Randall entered Scare Floor F. His memories and dreams of Sylvia ran through his head. It was official; the love bug had bitten him. "Randall…hey, Randall!"<em>

"_Huh!"_

_James P. Sullivan, or as he was usually called Sulley, snapped his fingers near Randall's head. "I said good luck today." He said._

"_Oh, yeah. Yeah whatever." Randall said absentmindedly._

_Jerry, a tall red monster in charge of alerting the Scarers to start their job, entered the Scare Floor. "Ok, people, we got a new Scarer. She aced the Scare Test, and boy is she hot! Here she is, Ms. Sylvia Schneider!"_

_Randall's eyes nearly popped out of his head; Sylvia was here? Sure enough, the Alien Winged-Wolf came out onto the Scare Floor. Randall, Sullivan and Jerry were the only monsters who weren't whistling and throwing compliments at her. "Well well well, fancy seeing __you__ here." She said, coming up to Randall._

"_Well, this is where I work." Randall said. "I'm the #2 Top Scarer, second to him." He jerked his thumb at Sullivan._

"_Hi, I'm James Sullivan." He said, waving. "You can call me Sulley though."_

_Sylvia raised one eyebrow at the furry blue and purple monster; she smiled at Randall. "I never got to catch your name. In case you haven't heard, I'm Sylvia Schneider, but you can call me Sylvia."_

"_Name's Randall Boggs."_

"_R-R-R-Randall," Sylvia said, rolling the "R" off her tongue. "I love it. I guess I'll see you later." She tapped Randall's nose with her paw before heading to her station._

_Randall moved his head so his eyes were following Sylvia; he sighed while smiling goofily. "She your girlfriend?" Sullivan smirked._

_Randall shrugged. "I wish she was."_

* * *

><p><em>Later, Randall walked out of a kid's bedroom; the four-year-old inside was screaming its head off. He took a deep breath and sighed. Today was a good day. He stretched all four of his arms up. He reached out towards a desk and took hold of a bottle; a furry paw was laid over his hand. Randall followed the arm; his emerald-green eyes met Sylvia's icy-blue ones. "Oh, sorry." Sylvia chuckled.<em>

"_No need." Randall smiled, lifting the bottle to his lips._

"_So…your talent is changing colors and patterns and turning invisible, huh?" Sylvia asked, tracing a circle on the table with a black claw; Randall nodded. "Mine too."_

_Randall nodded; he shook his head. "What?"_

_Sylvia chuckled. "It runs in my family." She explained; her fur turned to purple with blue along her back and covering her tail. Then she turned gold with black replacing the white in her usual fur. Finally she disappeared. "Cool huh?"_

_Randall's eyes were wide. "Yeah, I guess. Since it's someone else doing it and not me."_

_Sylvia chuckled; she reappeared. "You seem like a nice guy. You wanna go to Harryhausen's later?"_

"_Harryhausen's? It's impossible to get a reservation there."_

"_Ah-ah-ah," Sylvia pressed a finger to Randall's lips. "I have a friend who works there. She'll get us a table in no time flat." She snapped the fingers on her other paw to prove her point. "7:00 after work." She removed her finger._

"_Uh…if you say so…ok." Randall nodded._

"_So it's a date." Sylvia nodded. "I'll see you tonight Lizard Boy." She made her way to her station._

_Randall couldn't believe his luck. He and Sylvia had only known each other for a day and he already had a date with her. Next thing, she'd be asking to be his girlfriend._

* * *

><p><em>Later, Randall approached Harryhausen's. The restaurant was shaped like a Chinese take-out box with chopsticks holding an eyeball forming the door. Standing near the doorway was Sylvia. The fur on the back of her neck was combed so it fell on her shoulders. She was wearing red lipstick, purple eye shadow, and it looked like she painted her claws. "Hey Randall." She said, smiling.<em>

"_Aye-chi-wa-wa." Randall breathed. "You look hot!"_

_Sylvia chuckled. "I know. I only use this make-up for special occasions."_

"_Well, shall we?" Randall held out his bent arm politely; Sylvia gladly placed her paw on his arm. The couple entered the restaurant; a tall orange cat-like monster greeted them. "Hey, Via!" She greeted. "Who's the handsome guy?"_

"_This is Randall Boggs." Sylvia said. "And we're here on a special date, so you know what to do, Miranda?"_

"_Oh I do, Sylvia, I do." Miranda nodded understandingly. "Right this way." She led Sylvia and Randall through the crowd._

"_Via?" Randall asked, raising one eyebrow._

"_It's an old nickname." Sylvia explained, waving her paw as if it weren't important. "Miranda's an old family friend. She used to call me that. You know what I called her? Randa."_

"_Huh. Almost sounds like __my__ name."_

"_Mm-hmm. Just subtract the Ls."_

"_All right, here we are." Miranda said, gesturing at a table for two. "Just make yourselves comfortable and I'll be right back." She left as Sylvia and Randall sat down._

"_See, I told you she'd get us a table real quick." She smirked._

"_Yeah, you sure did." Randall nodded. "I don't come here often, but I heard this place has pretty good services."_

"_Yup." Sylvia nodded._

_A second later, Miranda came up to the table, "May I recommend the spaghetti and eyeballs?" She asked politely._

"_Sounds good." Sylvia said; Randall nodded. "I'll have a diet Mean Green drink."_

"_You got any Yurple Purple?" Randall asked._

"_Yep. Spaghetti and eyeballs, a diet Mean Green, and a Yurple Purple, coming right up." Miranda nodded, heading for the kitchen._

"_Well, how about we get to know each other?" Sylvia suggested. "First you."_

"_Ok. I want to be Top Scarer, but Sullivan's better. I don't know why; he's more comparable to a teddy bear than a monster." Randall scowled. "All he has are claws and a roar. Can he change patterns and go invisible? Nooo."_

"_I know how you feel." Sylvia nodded. "He has hardly any talent. Also, he's friendly, but maybe a little too friendly. And have you seen his round friend? What was the name? Nick? Mick?"_

"_Mike Wazowski."_

_She snapped her fingers. "That's the one. Sullivan told me he had a girlfriend, that Celia Mae, but that one-eyed cretin tried to flirt with me! The nerve of him!"_

"_I know! Hey, you'll be happy 'bout this. When I left, I saw Celia slapping Wazowski silly."_

"_OMG! Remind me to thank her tomorrow!"_

"_Sure thing." Randall gave Sylvia a thumbs up and winked, grinning; Sylvia blushed and smiled shyly._

"_Dinner is served." Miranda came up, holding a large round tray; it had a large plate of spaghetti with eyeballs, a glass with green liquid, and another glass with purple liquid. She placed the drinks and plate on the table. "Enjoy." She winked sneakily at Sylvia before leaving._

"_What was that about?" Randall asked, taking a sip of his drink._

"_Oh, an old friendly wink." Sylvia said. "Nothing major." She picked up a fork, stuck it in the spaghetti, and twirled it, entangling it with noodles; she stuffed the food in her mouth and chewed and swallowed, slurping a noodle in._

_Randall smirked and began eating as well. "So, you got anything special to tell me?"_

_Sylvia shrugged. "I grew up here in Monstropolis, I have a part-time job singing at The Place to be, I got a job at MI, and I'm hot. What more is there to tell?"_

_Randall smiled. "I guess not much." He said, chewing on another mouthful of spaghetti and eyeballs._

"_Look at you. You have a job at MI, you're the second Top Scarer, you have amazing powers, and you're handsome." Sylvia said, taking a mouthful of spaghetti._

"_Can't argue with __that__." Randall smirked, taking a mouth of noodles. Unknown to the couple, they had each end of a noodle. As they ate the food, their faces, unknowingly, neared each other. Suddenly, Randall's lips were pressed against Sylvia's. His eyes widened; his cheeks blushed red. He quickly leaned back in his chair. "Uh…uh…sorry." He said nervously._

_Sylvia grinned nervously. "Uh, that was my fault." She said. "I wasn't paying attention._

"_Yeah." Randall muttered timidly._

* * *

><p><em>Later, Randall and Sylvia came up to Randall's apartment. "I had fun today." She said.<em>

"_Me too." Randall nodded. "I haven't had fun in a while."_

_Sylvia nodded. "So…I guess this means…"_

_Randall rolled his eyes. "Yes, we're boyfriend/girlfriend."_

_Suddenly, Sylvia grabbed Randall's head and planted a kiss on his lips. "That sounds awesome." She whispered, running the claws on her middle right paw up and down Randall's chest._

_Randall shuddered involuntarily. "Y-yeah." He muttered._

"_You going up or what?"_

"_I got a better idea." He smirked._

"_And I think I know what it is." Sylvia leaned forward and kissed Randall again; this time, Randall returned it._

* * *

><p>"…And we went out for a couple months after that." Randall finished.<p>

"Wow. You sounded _so_ romantic, Randall." Angela sighed.

Randall smirked.

"Did you…you know, do…you know?" Angela asked timidly.

Sylvia smiled. "Oh yeah." She sighed; Angela's eyes widened. Before she could ask any more questions, Mrs. Gibbs yelled, "Angela! Randall! Dinner time!"

"C'mon Randall, time for dinner." Angela stood up and walked towards the stairs. "You better stay in here, Sylvia. Don't want Mom and Dad to ask questions." She disappeared downstairs.

"She's a great girl, huh?" Randall smiled, heading towards the stairs. "That's why we're such best friends."

"I see." Sylvia nodded. "You better hurry before your dinner gets cold."

Randall nodded and headed downstairs. A few minutes later, Sylvia turned invisible and crawled through a space between the stairs and floor and onto the ceiling; she made her way to the kitchen. She watched silently and invisibly the Gibbs family.

"How was your day, Angela?" Mrs. Gibbs asked.

"Pretty decent." Angela said.

"How 'bout you, Randall?" Mr. Gibbs asked; Randall barked twice. "I'll take that as a 'good'."

Felicity, Angela's youngest sister at seven, held out a piece of meat towards Randall; the Lizog snuck towards her and took the food from her fingers.

"Felicity, don't feed Randall." Mrs. Gibbs said.

"Yes, Mama." She said.

Angela laughed and stood up. "I'll feed Randall." She scooped a cup of dog food and a cup of chameleon food into Randall's bowl and mixed the food up; Randall went up to his bowl and began eating. Angela stroked his head before washing her hands and sitting back down to eat.

Sylvia was impressed. It looked like Randall and Angela had a strong bond. _Perfect._ She thought, grinning invisibly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Since Sylvia's labeled as an Ex-Scarer, you were probably expecting her to come work at MI. I hope I wasn't being too quick to have Randall and Sylvia go on a date. Harryhausen's, or however it was spelled, appeared in MI. It's the restaurant Mike and Celia went to. Speaking of Mike, I thought it'd be TOTALLY funny for Mike to be flirting with Sylvia even though he already has a girlfriend. Celia was mad, huh?**

**You're right, kellemarine. Sylvia _is_ up to something. Unfortunately, I won't tell you what yet. You'll have to wait. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review either :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N When I was writing _Angela's Pet Monster_, I had no idea how popular it would get! 42 reviews, and 18 chapters! You guys were great! I had an idea for a sequel, but the plot was kinda messy. Now, I think I got it down. Like last time, Monsters Inc. characters belong to Disney Pixar. Angela, Sylvia, and other original characters belong to me. **

* * *

><p>After dinner, the family decided to play charades. Mr. Gibbs was in his armchair, Josh was on the floor, and Angela and Mrs. Gibbs were on the couch. Felicity was bouncing around the room. "Bunny?" Angela asked; Felicity shook her head. She held her arms close to her sides and continued to jump.<p>

"Ummm…kangaroo!" Mrs. Gibbs exclaimed; Felicity nodded and clapped her hands.

"You wanna play, Randall?" Angela asked; the Lizog, who was curled up next to his owner with his head on her lap, nodded and slithered to the floor.

"How can a Lizog play charades?" Josh asked.

"Shhh." Angela said.

"Randall's smart." Felicity said, patting Randall's head. "He can do anything."

Randall smiled; he held up his hand with his fingers stretched out. "Ok, three words." Angela said; Randall held out one finger. "First word…"

Randall put his hands on his head, held up his pointer-fingers, and moved them back and forth. "Ummm…bug?" Felicity asked.

Randall shook his head; he continued to move his fingers. "Ehhh…alien?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

Randall jumped and nodded; he held up two fingers. "Second word," Angela said, waiting for Randall's demonstration. The Lizog flapped his hands like wings.

"Bird?" Felicity asked; Randall shook his head. "Feathers?" Randall shook his head; he bent his arms at their elbows and flapped them.

"Ummm, wings?" Josh asked.

Randall nodded; he held up three fingers. "Third word," Angela said; Randall arched his back and growled. Then he threw his head back and howled. "Wolf." Randall nodded excitedly. "Alien Winged-Wolf!" Angela exclaimed.

Randall threw himself at Angela and licked her face with his dark blue forked tongue. "Ok, ok, I win!" Angela laughed, trying to push Randall off of her. "Stop that! That tickles!"

"I don't see how it's so exciting." Josh said. "She just guessed it right. Heck, she also only guessed 'wolf'."

"So? Angela still called it." Mr. Gibbs said.

"Besides, Randall loves Angela." Mrs. Gibbs added. "They've been best friends for about a year. Which reminds me; a special event is in a week."

Angela, who finally pushed Randall off of her, tilted her head confused. Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh! My birthday!" She turned to Randall. "Last year, I wished for a dog. My parents then said we would go to the Animal Shelter in April and pick one up. Remember?"

Randall nodded. He remembered three weeks after being banished, including the two weeks he was in the Animal Shelter, Angela and her family had adopted him as a pet. As he was being driven home, he made himself a promise to not become soft like Sullivan had become after befriending Boo. He had broken that promise by becoming best friends with Angela. Then and now, he really didn't care.

"This year, I'll be 15." Angela continued. "Next year, when I'm 16, I'll get my driver's license…maybe." She laughed.

"Ok, time for bed." Mrs. Gibbs said, standing up.

"No!" Felicity cried; she turned to run away. Randall, smirking, reached out and grabbed her arm with his tail. "No, Randall! Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemmego!"

"Thanks, Randall." Mrs. Gibbs picked up Felicity. "All right, all! Bedtime!"

* * *

><p>Later, Angela was changing into her pajamas. Randall came up. "You seen Sylvia?" He asked.<p>

"No." Angela shook her head. "Now that you mention it, she wasn't in here when I first came up."

"She couldn't have gone far." Randall said, looking in the dog bed.

Angela looked out one of her windows, which was facing an oak tree. She smiled. "Found her."

Randall slithered up next to her and looked out; Sylvia was lying on her stomach on a thick branch with her legs hanging on each side. Her arms were curled on the branch and her chin was on her makeshift pillow. Her mouth was open, as she was softly snoring.

"She looks comfortable." Angela said.

"Watch this." Randall grinned; he opened the window and stuck his head out. "Hey, Sylvia!" He exclaimed, but not too loud for the rest of the family to hear. "You've been nominated for Hottest Monster of the Year!"

Sylvia stirred, but didn't wake up.

"She sure is a heavy sleeper." Angela remarked.

"I know, right?" Randall said, pulling his head back in and closing the window. "Nothing can wake her up but herself."

"Hey, I forgot. You said you and Sylvia broke up after a couple months of dating."

"Yeah, we did." Randall nodded.

"Well, what happened?" Angela asked, climbing into bed. "You guys seemed like you really clicked.

"I guess we unclicked." Randall shrugged, climbing in next to Angela.

"I'm curious about why you broke up, but it's not my place to poke."

"Thanks, Angel." Randall smiled, curling up. "You're a great friend, and I'm gonna get you a great birthday present."

"Just you being my pet is great enough."

"Still, I want to give you something really special."

"Well, thanks buddy." Angela smiled; she pulled her covers over her. "G'night."

"Good night." Randall laid his head on his paws and went to sleep.

Angela stroked Randall's head and fronds. She couldn't remember when she was without Randall, not even that week when he was at Monstropolis. She was really glad Randall was her pet, and she wouldn't trade him for the smartest and supposedly best pet in the world, because he was just that. The best and smartest pet ever.

She yawned and laid her head on the pillow. She didn't care if Randall didn't get her anything. Just him being her pet was great enough.

After Angela and Randall fell asleep, Sylvia opened her eyes. She was only pretending to be asleep, and heard Randall's prank call. She opened the window, crawled into the room, and shut the window. She walked up to the bed and looked at the sleeping human and Lizog. Jealousy ran through her systems. She was still in love with Randall, and was determined to get him back. However, she knew he wouldn't come back so easily, so she had to take it slowly and steadily.

She looked at Randall. He was just as she remembered: purple scales, except the blue along his back and tail; eight limbs, each with three appendages. He was 12-feet long, including a long, thin lizard tail. He had a wide mouth filled with sharp teeth, round emerald-green eyes, and three long red-tipped fronds on his head, similar to a rooster.

To humans, he was a freak; to Sylvia, he was the most handsome monster on the face of the Earth. She ran her paw from the back of his neck and down his back to his tail; she laid a kiss on his nose. "Sleep dreams, my Randall." She whispered; she opened the window and resumed her sleeping position on the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I got the charades idea after watching the Monsters Inc. trailer where Mike and Sulley are playing charades.**

**Sorry this chapter is short; like I once said in APM, sometimes short chapters are great. Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N When I was writing _Angela's Pet Monster_, I had no idea how popular it would get! 42 reviews, and 18 chapters! You guys were great! I had an idea for a sequel, but the plot was kinda messy. Now, I think I got it down. Like last time, Monsters Inc. characters belong to Disney Pixar. Angela, Sylvia, and other original characters belong to me. **

* * *

><p>The next day, while Angela was in school, Randall was at home, lying on the couch, looking through a checklist. Every now and then, he'd cross a selection off. Sylvia, grinning mischievously, snuck up towards him invisibly. She stopped at the end of the couch. She raised her paws, and quickly put them on Randall's top shoulders, scaring him.<p>

"AHHH!" Randall yelled, jumping up. Sylvia reappeared, giggling. "I wish you wouldn't do that." He scowled.

"It's fun." Sylvia smiled; she laid her arms on the arm of the couch. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm trying to think of an awesome present for Angela."

"_That's_ why you didn't go to school with her."

Randall nodded. "Her birthday's in six days, so I gotta hurry. Think you can lend a hand?"

"I'll lend two." Sylvia grinned, waving her fingers. "Whatcha got?"

"Well, Angela likes animals, so I was considering getting her a book on her favorite animals," Randall said, showing Sylvia the list. "She likes chameleons, Spinosaurus, lions and wolves, but I'm not sure which book I should get. Then again, I could get her a stuffed animal, but she said she has enough toys already."

"Hmmm." Sylvia tapped her chin in thought.

"Pets, like little lizards, are definitely out. She said she has me, and that's good enough."

"She sure is a sweet girl." Sylvia said thoughtfully.

"I know; she's my best friend." Randall agreed. "That's why I want to get her the best present ever."

"Well…does she like music?"

Randall nodded.

"Ok, how about you give her a song or something?"

"A song? As a present?"

"Sure." Sylvia nodded. "You could write it, perform it for her; she'll love it."

"Not a bad idea." Randall smiled. "Not a bad-I don't know how to write a song!"

Sylvia smirked amused. "Think. Who has two paws and knows how to help her ex write a song?" Randall raised one eyebrow. "This gal." Sylvia grinned. "Let's get started.

* * *

><p>At School…<p>

Angela placed her books and light jacket in her locker; before she closed the door, she looked at the picture of Randall taped inside. It was the same picture that was used in the Missing poster. He was standing on all eights, and was looking sweetly at the camera. It was Angela's favorite picture. She smiled and closed the door; Mandy was standing behind the door. "Hey, Lizard Girl." She sneered. "Where's your dog? I didn't see him with you."

"He's at home, thinking about what to give me for my birthday." Angela smiled.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "What can a dog give you?"

"Love and affection."

"That is _so_ lame."

Angela scowled, but ignored her.

"Mandy! Mandy!" A girl came running up. "There's a new student!"

"Boy or girl?"

"Guy. And he's…oh my gosh!" The girl sighed; she looked over her shoulder. "Here he comes!"

Angela and Mandy looked; there was a 16-year-old boy coming down the hallway. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a green T-Shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots.

"Wow!" Mandy sighed. "Alice wasn't kidding! He _is_ 'oh my gosh'!"

Angela didn't answer; she felt different. Her heart was pounding, and her hands were sweaty and trembling; she felt lightheaded.

"Hey, how's it going?" Mandy said in a flirty manner.

The boy turned towards the girls. "Hey, what's you name?" He asked, grinning.

"My name is Mandy Shay."

"Not you; her." The boy pointed at Angela.

"Her? You're asking _her_ name?" Mandy exclaimed, shocked.

"I-I-I'm Angela." Angela said nervously.

"My name's Edward." He said.

"Wow." Mandy sighed; Angela just smiled nervously.

"You go to this school?"

Angela nodded.

"She's a fan of lizards." Mandy said in a bored tone. "She's known as Lizard Girl around here."

"Lizard Girl. I love that nickname."

"Yeah, well-wait, what!"

"Y-you do?"

"Sure. It's cute…like you."

Angela giggled. "Thanks."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Oh brother." She groaned. The bell rang. "Well, time to go." She walked down the hall.

"I better get going too." Edward said. "I guess I'll see you."

"Y-yeah." Angela breathed. "See ya." She leaned back onto her locker. She was officially in love; she had her first crush.

* * *

><p>Back to Randall and Sylvia…<p>

"Ok, how's this?" Sylvia, who was sitting on the floor, pressed the play button on her electronic keyboard; it played a pop tune. Randall, who was lying on his back on the couch, thumped his tail to the music; he snapped the fingers on all four of his hands and tilted his head back and forth, closing his eyes and smiling. Sylvia turned off the music.

"I love it." Randall grinned, turning over onto his stomach. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Sure." Sylvia nodded. "I'll give you the music, you can rehearse, and perform it for her. It'll be cool beans."

"Why do they say 'cool beans'?" Randall asked. "I'd rather have warm beans than cool."

"You never liked beans."

"I've changed, Via." Randall grinned. "I've changed."

Sylvia shook her head amused. "Ok, let's start on the lyrics."

"No, I'm no good at writing lyrics! Play some more music."

"I'll help you. What are your favorite things about Angela?" Sylvia picked up some paper and a pencil.

Randall put his chin on his right hand and his right elbow in his left hand; he placed his lower hands together and drummed his fingers. "I said what are-" Sylvia started.

"I heard what you said." Randall said. "There are just so many good things about her that I can't think of choosing at least one."

"You gotta dig deep."

Randall hummed in thought. "Oh! How about she's the reason I've changed and was given a second chance in Monstropolis?"

"Now you're digging." Sylvia smiled, writing what Randall said on her clipboard; Randall smiled triumphantly. "Ok, when you think of Angela, what's the first word that pops into your head?"

"Sweet." Randall smiled; his cheeks blushed light pink. "But I love her."

Sylvia's ears perked up. _He loves her? No, impossible. They just must be friends._ "And…have you told her that lately?" She asked.

"No." Randall shook his head. "How's this gonna help write lyrics?"

"Let's see…" Sylvia played the tune on her keyboard while singing: "You're such a sweetie, but have I told you lately, that I love you, dadada dada."

Randall sighed. "You are good." He smiled.

"I still got it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I got the song idea for Angela from the _Victorious _episode, "The Birthweek Song". Also, this is where Angela's crush comes in.**

**I also made Sylvia sort of jealous of Angela when Randall says he loves Angela. Kinda revealing, huh? Also, Angela tells Randall she loves him, not the other way around...until now.**

**Sorry for the late review; I've been busy lately. Don't forget to R&R peoples XD!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N When I was writing _Angela's Pet Monster_, I had no idea how popular it would get! 42 reviews, and 18 chapters! You guys were great! I had an idea for a sequel, but the plot was kinda messy. Now, I think I got it down. Like last time, Monsters Inc. characters belong to Disney Pixar. Angela, Sylvia, and other original characters belong to me.**

* * *

><p>March 27th<p>

On her birthday, Angela had a fun party. Her grandparents, Aunt Amelia, Uncle Jack and cousin Mary/Boo came. There was cake and ice cream, and Randall entertained everyone by turning to a certain color and/or pattern of animal; they had to guess what animal he was.

After the party was over and everyone left, Angela went upstairs to her room to put away her new books. Sylvia was lying in Randall's bed. "Have fun?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." Angela nodded. "You could have come. I could just say you were a friend's pet."

"Nah, it's ok." Sylvia shook her head. "Ooh! Randall wanted you to go through your closet tonight. Apparently he's doing something special for your birthday in Monstropolis." The wolf monster winked at this.

Angela grinned. "You know, don't you?"

Sylvia motioned zipping her mouth shut; Angela nodded understandingly. "Alright, you need a disguise" Sylvia bounced up and pulled a box from under Angela's bed. "A little something from me." She explained.

Angela opened the box; it was a reptilian monster suit. It had purple scales with six blue-tipped fronds on the head and red arms, legs and tail.

"Oh cool!" Angela exclaimed, taking out the costume.

"It's not for Halloween, it's your disguise." Sylvia explained. "See, when Sullivan's human friend visits Monstropolis, she has to wear a monster suit in order to lessen suspicion. In order to go to Randall's surprise, you need to be disguised as well."

Angela nodded; Sylvia politely turned away so the human girl could dress. When she was done, Angela looked just like a monster. She had a long stick-up lizard tail like Randall's, three-toed feet and three-fingered hands. "Ok, what about my face?" Angela asked.

"Say hello, to the lizard mask-inator." Sylvia grinned, presenting Angela with a rubber reptilian head mask; it was purple. "You pull it over your head, and there are holes for your eyes, nose and mouth. It's a special rubbed that moves when you do, so it'll look real. But don't worry, it comes off."

"Where'd you get the 'inator' bit?" Angela asked, slipping on the mask.

"Eh, some kid's show." Sylvia shrugged.

"Are you coming?"

"No, I got some things to take care of in the human world. But you have fun, and tell Randall I said hi."

"Okey-dokey." Angela nodded; she opened her closet and went through. She crashed into a tall, furry blue and purple object and fell backwards. "Sorry, I-Sulley!"

"Hey Ange, happy birthday!" Sulley grinned, helping Angela up. He was an eight-foot tall monster with thick blue fur with purple spots, claws, horns, and blue eyes.

"Thanks."

"Hey hey, what's shakin' kid?" Another monster said jollily. This monster was Sulley's best friend, Mike Wazowski. He was a four-foot tall round green monster with thin arms and legs, little horns on his head, and one large green-blue eye.

"S'sup, Miko!" Angela gave Mike a high-five. "How's it been?"

"Great." Sulley nodded. "Nice costume."

"Thanks. Randall's ex, Sylvia, gave it to me."

At the wolf monster's name, Mike and Sulley flinched; their eyes widened. "You know Sylvia Schneider?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. She's pretty nice. Something wrong?"

"Oh, uh, n-nothing. C'mon, Randall's waiting." Sulley turned to walk out of the factory; Mike and Angela followed suit.

"By the way, if anyone asks, you're Angela, a monster girl from Screamattle." Mike muttered as they exited Monsters Inc.

"Sounds like Seattle. Gotcha." Angela nodded.

Mike grinned and turned towards Sulley. "Can you believe this? Sylvia's where Angela and Randall live!" He whispered frantically to his buddy.

"I know." Sulley nodded. "But Angela says she's nice."

"You seriously don't believe that b-" Sulley glared at Mike. "Buh-buh-big jerk…ette…has changed, do ya?"

"I don't know." Sulley sighed. "I'll ask Randall if he knows Sylvia's talked with Angela. If he has, he'll protect her. If not, he'll be angry."

"Amen."

* * *

><p>Soon the trio came upon a restaurantkaraoke building. It looked similar to a pizza parlor, but had a flashy sign above the door; it said in pink, blue and light green letters, "The Place to be."

"Hey, Randall said this is where he first met Sylvia!" Angela exclaimed.

"So…Randall knows about Sylvia being in the human world?" Sulley asked nervously.

Angela nodded. "She's pretty cool. Randall told me they used to date, but are exs. I'd like to know why, but I don't want to appear nosy."

"Good call." Mike nodded.

They entered the restaurant and sat at a table for three. Angela noticed the place was empty. "Why is it deserted?" She asked.

"You'll see." Sulley winked.

Music began playing; the curtains on a stage parted. Randall suddenly appeared; he was wearing a head microphone, and was smiling. "Happy birthday, Angel." He said; he began singing:

**(You're the Reason by Victoria Justice)X**

Angela's eyes widened as she smiled widely. Randall was singing her a song, just for her, on her birthday! This must have been the "special surprise" Sylvia was talking about!

When Randall sang "Look them in the eye", he did the "pay attention" sign to Angela; when he said he could never get enough, ha cupped her face in his hands and rubbed his nose against hers. Angela's cheeks were blushing red, but she loved all of this attention.

**XX**

When Randall concluded the song, Angela, Sulley and Mike applauded loudly; the Lizog bowed a couple times, then slithered off the stage. "Oh my God! That was so awesome!" Angela cried.

"You liked it?" Randall asked hopefully.

"I _loved_ it! That was the best present I ever got!" She hugged Randall tightly and kissed his nose. He turned pink with red hearts as a goofy grin grew across his face; his tail bent into a heart shape. "Goofball." Angela grinned, ruffling Randall's fronds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN YAAAY! PARTY TIME! Someone named "natasha" said it'd be cool if I added Mike and Sulley. Well, the 7th chapter just happened to have them! What a coincidence!**

**I got Sylvia's line, "Say hello to the lizard mask-inator" from Dr. Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb. I was in an "inator" mood, and I couldn't resist adding it X)**

**Uh oh. Mike and Sulley know something about Sylvia that Angela doesn't. And judging by Mike's near usage of the B-curse word, it's bad. Remember the final chapter of APM, when Sulley said that Sylvia, who had been banished, escaped? Why was Sylvia arrested and banished? Does Randall know?**

**The song Randall sang is "You're the Reason" from the Victorious episode "The Birthweek Song". Luckily, Angela appreciated the gift, unlike Trina. I altered the lyrics a tad, but I do not own the song otherwise.**

**Sorry for the late update. FanFiction's been having bugs, and I've been busy with other stories. But, here it is! Thanks for the 11 Reviews, 3 Favorites, and 3 Alerts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N When I was writing _Angela's Pet Monster_, I had no idea how popular it would get! 42 reviews, and 18 chapters! You guys were great! I had an idea for a sequel, but the plot was kinda messy. Now, I think I got it down. Like last time, Monsters Inc. characters belong to Disney Pixar. Angela, Sylvia, and other original characters belong to me. **

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

While Angela and Mike were facing off against each other on an arcade game, Randall and Sulley were catching up. "And then…and then, _I_ said, 'What? At least mine's edible'!" Sulley laughed. "And boy, you should've seen the look on Mike's face when I said the last part. His eye was wide, his mouth hung open; he just looked plain horrified!"

Randall leaned against the back of his chair, laughing his head off. "What'd you tell him?" He asked, taking a few deep breaths.

"Well, he said, 'So…human chocolate's inedible?' Only, his voice was real low and frightened-sounding. I said, 'Wait till tomorrow. If you're still alive, it's edible. If not…can I have your Laughing material?'" The two monsters burst out laughing.

"Oh God, you said that?"

Sulley nodded. "Luckily, he's still alive, so he still has his material."

Randall wiped a tear from his eye. "Whew." He sighed, taking a sip of his drink. "Wazowski can be _so_ gullible and touchy. Hey, by the way, thanks for renting out the place for me."

"No problem. You're lucky this place doesn't ask for your name. I made a reservation for Mike and Celia a year and a half ago, you know what name I put it under?"

Randall gestured for Sulley to continue. "Googly-Bear!"

The purple Lizog laughed loudly. "G-G-Googly-Bear!" He gasped. "What'd he say?"

"He just said that wasn't funny." Sulley giggled, wiping his eyes. "Oh, that reminds me," He got serious. "Angela told me she found out about Sylvia."

Randall nodded. "What's your point?"

"Have you not forgotten about what happened with her? How after you broke up with her, she went berserk?"

"Hey, I remember." Randall scowled. "I remember clearly. The events are tat-tooed in my brain." He tapped his temples while saying, "tat-tooed".

"Then are you sure Angela's safe with her?"

"She can take care of herself." Randall scoffed, referring to Angela. "Besides, I'll be keeping my eye on that six-legged bag of fur."

"Shouldn't you tell Angela about what happened?" Sulley suggested. "Just how you and Sylvia broke up, and maybe that she's dangerous?"

Randall rolled his eyes. "I swear, you exaggerate too much sometimes. Sylvia isn't dangerous; she just worked for a dangerous monster. Second, I'll tell Angela about how Sylvia and I broke up, but I don't wanna scare her by telling her what she's done. Besides, if Sylvia proves to be still in her old ways, I'll tell Angela."

"You really care for Angela, don't you?"

"Of course! She's my best friend!"

"No, I mean you _really_ care for her." Sulley said.

Randall raised one eyebrow confused. "Not following…wait, getting deja-vu here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was fighting Waternoose last year, he said something about how I loved Angela, and I said that I did. Then he said he meant the 'other kind of love'. I said I wasn't following, and he yelled, 'Do I have to spell it out for you! You! Are! In! Love! With! A! HUMAN!' Now I'm getting deja-vu here."

Sulley hummed thoughtfully. "He thought you were in love with Angela, huh?"

Randall nodded.

"Well…perhaps…he was a bit right." Randall opened his mouth to retort. "Let me finish! You might just really love Angela enough to protect her from any kind of danger. You might love her so much, people will mistake you for loving her…y'know, the other kind of way."

Randall rolled his eyes, then he realized Sulley might have a point. He really _did_ love Angela, but he wasn't _in_ love with her…was he?

"Woo-hoo! High score!" Angela cried, pumping her fists into the air.

"My eye was closed! You got lucky!" Mike protested.

"Aw, don't be a sore loser, Wazowski." Angela grinned, nudging Mike with her elbow. "Maybe we could have a rematch to determine who the real winner is."

"You're on, sister!" Mike grinned.

"Better hope you win." Angela grinned. "I'm all out of quarters."

Mike groaned, then pulled some quarters out of his wallet. "If I lose, I'm in big trouble!"

"Then why don't you just give up?"

"NEVER!" The green monster declared loudly. "I shan't quit against a human girl!"

"Are you saying girls can't play as well as guys? That is _so_ sexist!" Angela cracked her knuckles, preparing to start another game. "I am gonna kick your ass!"

"You watch your mouth, young lady!" Mike snapped. "And for the record, I will be kicking _your_ ass!"

"Both of you watch your mouths!" Sulley said.

"Or I'll wash your mouth out with soap, Angela." Randall added.

"You'll have to catch me first, Randy!" Angela grinned.

Sulley rolled his eyes.

"Y'know, she normally doesn't curse like that." Randall remarked.

"Hopefully, she won't start now." Sulley said.

Randall nodded.

* * *

><p>Back at Angela's House…<p>

Sylvia was bored. Angela and Randall were still in Monstropolis and the rest of her family was asleep. There was no one she could talk with or even annoy. Maybe she _should_ have gone to Monstropolis after all.

"No. Those bumbling excuses of monsters would recognize me." Sylvia scowled. "They'd throw me to the CDA, and I'll never be able to get my revenge! No, I should just look for something useful I can use against those two."

She stood up from her bed and sniffed around the room. She looked in bookshelves, chests, and even under the bed, but couldn't find anything to use. Then she noticed something on the nightstand; it was a picture frame. Sylvia picked up the picture; it was a photo of Angela and Randall. The human girl was hugging the Lizog from behind, and was kissing him behind his left eye; Randall had an infatuated look on his face.

Growling, Sylvia slammed the picture back on the nightstand. Jealousy ran through her system. Then her ears perked up; a grin grew across her face. It seemed Randall really loved Angela; perhaps, he was _in_ love with her. Perhaps Sylvia could use this to her advantage.

There was a buzzing; Sylvia reached into her kangaroo pouch and flipped open a cell phone. "Talk to me." she said, holding it against her ear. "Uh-huh. Oh? Yes, Angela has blonde hair and green eyes. Lizard Girl? Yes, she's called that. She has a crush on you? Excellent." The female monster chuckled. "I-I mean, _we_- could use this to our advantage. Now, here's what I want you to do…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I thought it'd be funny for Angela to be beating Mike's...eh, butt...in an arcade game, and for Randall telling Angela to watch her mouth. Also, I just made up Mike's situation with the chocolate. Still, it's pretty funny, huh? And remember Mike's Harryhausen's reservation name? "They're under the name, 'Googly-Bear'." It was from MI XD.**

**Ooh, jealous much, Sylvia? Yep, she's that kind of girl; still in love with her ex, and gets jealous when he shows affection towards other girls. Still, she doesn't show it towards Angela and Randall. Also, who was she talking to on the phone? The hints'll probably tell you who.**

**Anyway, thanks for R&Ring guys :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N When I was writing _Angela's Pet Monster_, I had no idea how popular it would get! 42 reviews, and 18 chapters! You guys were great! I had an idea for a sequel, but the plot was kinda messy. Now, I think I got it down. Like last time, Monsters Inc. characters belong to Disney Pixar. Angela, Sylvia, and other original characters belong to me. **

* * *

><p>Later That Night…<p>

"Thanks again for the birthday party, guys!" Angela grinned; she and Randall were headed home.

"No problemo, Angelo." Sulley nodded. "By the way, who won the arcade game?"

"Let's just say Mike won't be sitting right for a few days." She winked before heading through the closet door.

"She beat ya, huh Wazowski?" Randall smirked.

"Shut up." Mike scowled; he was crossing his arms and pouting.

"Aw, don't be such a baby, Mikey." Sulley said, laying a hand on Mike's shoulder. "You'll beat her some day…maybe."

Randall burst out laughing. "Good one, Sullivan!" He and Sulley did a fist bump. "See ya."

"Have a safe trip." Sulley waved.

"It's just through a closet, how dangerous could it be?" Randall rolled his eyes, going through to Angela's room and shutting the door behind him. "Honestly, that monster's too overprotective for his own good." He muttered to himself. "Besides, I thought _I_ was supposed to be overprotective of Angela."

"What about me?" Angela asked, preparing to change into her pajamas.

"Oh, nothing." Randall said, turning away politely. "Have a good birthday?"

"Had an _awesome_ birthday! Where'd you learn to sing? And what was the song?"

"I've been a pretty good singer for a few years; Sylvia and I wrote the song together."

"That reminds me, when I mentioned Sylvia's name, Mike and Sulley looked like they had seen a ghost." Angela said, slipping a pajama shirt over her head. "Why's that?"

Randall thought for a minute about how to answer that without revealing too much. "Well…the three of them just didn't get along. In fact, it makes Sullivan, Wazowski's and my rivalry look like a simple sibling rivalry between little kids."

"That bad huh?" Angela sat on the bed, patting the sheets.

"Yep." Randall nodded, slithering onto the bed next to Angela. "In fact, Sullivan wanted me to tell you how Sylvia and I broke up."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, you deserve a right to know." Randall shook his head. "Besides, I was going to tell you sometime anyway…

* * *

><p><em>Randall came into the break room for half time at Monsters Inc. He held a paper cup under a coffee dispenser and held down the button until the cup filled with hot brown liquid. He held the cup to his lips and took a long sip. "Oh yeah." He sighed.<em>

"_Hard day of workin', eh Rand mah __Man?" A familiar voice said._

_Randall turned towards the voice; Swift and Speedy, the purple and red meerkat-like monster twins, were standing to his right. "Hey, S and S." Randall grinned. "What're you guys doing here? You guys don't work here."_

"_No, but we decided to come visit." Speedy explained. "You look tired. You alright buddy?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine." Randall nodded._

"_You look like you've been up all night."_

"_Well, I __have__ been working over shifts at night, but nothing too major." This wasn't entirely true though; Waternoose had recruited him, Fungus and Sylvia to build the Scream Extractor, a machine used to extract scream from children._

"_C'mon, you can tell us." Swift insisted. "We'll keep it in the vault."_

"_The vault, huh?" Randall smirked, raising one eyebrow. "Was the vault defected back in high school?"_

_Speedy flinched. "You're still sore about that? It just slipped out! It was an accident!"_

"_I had never been so embarrassed in my life! I trusted you guys to keep that a secret!"_

* * *

><p>"What were they supposed to keep secret?" Angela asked curiously.<p>

"Don't interrupt me. And besides, that's one secret I'm keeping secret." Randall said. "Anyway…

* * *

><p>"<em>For the umpteenth time, we're sorry!" Swift exclaimed. "But we'll keep this secret this time!"<em>

_Randall groaned and ran his fingers through his fronds. "I don't know."_

"_Hey, Rand! Ain't that your girlfriend over there?" Speedy pointed behind Randall. "Looks like Wazowski's gonna try something again."_

"_What!" Randall spun halfway around without moving his feet; sure enough, Mike was headed towards Sylvia. With a growl, Randall turned invisible and headed towards the green one-eyed monster._

"_Well, hello Ms. Schneider." Mike grinned_

_Sylvia raised one eyebrow. "Do I know you?"_

_Mike chuckled. "I'm Mike Wazowski! Don't you remember? From your first day in MI?"_

"_Oh yes. You were the monster who flirted with me, then got slapped by his current girlfriend." Sylvia giggled at the memory. "I haven't thanked Celia yet though. I'll have to remember to."_

_Mike scowled; he took a deep breath and returned his face to normal. "Yeah, Schmoopsie-Poo was pretty mad that day. But, she's cool now."_

"_Really?" The female wolf monster raised one eyebrow. "Perhaps I should check with her."_

_Mike's eye widened. "Ididn'tmean__that__way!" He exclaimed quickly. "I meant she's ok with you now. I mean, she's alright with me-I mean!"_

"_How about you just shut up, before I shut your mouth for you? How's that?" Sylvia held up her top right paw and unsheathed her black claws threateningly._

"_Sounds like a good idea." Randall suddenly appeared on Sylvia's right side. "WAZOWSKI!" He yelled._

"_AHHH!" Mike screamed and ran off._

_Sylvia laughed, holding a paw over her stomach. "You __must__ teach me how to do that!"_

"_Nothing to it; you just sneak up on him, invisibly, reappear and yell." Randall smirked, examining his fingers absentmindedly. "It's as simple as making a kid scream."_

"_Speaking of which, Waternoose wants us to work, overnight." Sylvia winked knowingly._

_Randall sighed. "Again? Can't he give us a break sometime?" He groaned._

_Sylvia shrugged._

"_What'd you say?"_

"_I said we'd be happy to."_

"_What!" Randall snapped. "You know I do __not__ approve of this!"_

"_Why not? We're helping the energy crisis, and you'll be Top Scarer! Don't you want that?"_

"_Yes, but not that way. I want to be Top Scarer the fair and square way, not cheating."_

"_It's __not__ cheating! And besides, what are you so afraid about?"_

"_Uh, how about getting caught by the CDA!" Randall yelled; luckily, the break room was empty. "And the kids!"_

"_Ugh, why are you so worried about human children?" Sylvia sniffed._

"_I'm not, I just…I researched this kind of machine, and I found out it won't suck scream; it'll suck air."_

"…_Your point?"_

_Randall growled loudly in frustration. "Must I write it out for you! It'll be like using it on a monster! It'll suck the air right out of their lungs; they'll suffocate and die! And if that continues, no more kids. Which means no more scream collecting, no more Monsters Inc., and no more energy! Do. You. Get. It!"_

"_Oh Randall, you're such a worry-wart." Sylvia chuckled._

"_How would you feel if your own children were tested on it! How would you feel if it failed, and they were killed!"_

"_I haven't any children."_

"_That…is…not…the…point…" Randall whispered dangerously, getting more and more frustrated and angry. "The point is this machine is DANGEROUS! I have the righter mind to go straight to Waternoose's office, and tell him I quit on the machine!" He marched off towards the CEO's office._

"_No! You can't!" Sylvia grabbed Randall's tail. "Think about the city! Think of all the monsters that will lose power! Think of me!"_

"_You you you, it's always you!" Randall snapped, stopping. "Sure, you mentioned the monsters that will lose power, but who must I think of? You! Who should I not quit on the machine for? You! Can't you think of anyone but yourself!"_

"_Don't speak to me in that tone of voice!"_

"_See! See! It's always about you! Remember all the gifts I gave you since we started dating two months ago? Did you give me anything even half as nice as those things? Nooo!"_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying you're nothing but a selfish, self-loving, witch!"_

"_What did you call me!"_

"_You heard me!" Randall turned towards the entrance. "I need some air."_

"_Don't you walk away from me! If you walk away from me right now, we are through!"_

"_Well, that is the best news I heard all day!" Randall yelled. "I don't know what I was thinking when I fell for you! I guess your looks hid your true attitude!" He continued outside._

"_You son of a b-"_

* * *

><p>"…Well, you know the rest." Randall finished.<p>

Angela's eyes widened. "She was that way! I had no idea! She seems so…you know, not like that."

Randall nodded. "We cooled down after a couple weeks, but we never became a couple again."

Angela laid her hand on Randall's shoulder. "I'm sorry, buddy." She said sympathetically.

"Ah, it's ok. I'm way over it." He yawned loudly. "We better get to sleep."

"Good idea." Angela nodded. "Sylvia's way ahead of us." She gestured at the female monster, who was asleep in the dog bed.

"I forgot to ask, how was your day at school today?" Randall asked, curling up to go to sleep.

"Pretty nice." Angela nodded, lying down. "I never told you about Edward? I think I might have a crush on him. Well, g'night." She fell asleep.

Randall nodded absentmindedly; his eyes shot open. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Two chapters in one day. Not bad :D**

**So you guys all know what happened between Randall and Sylvia. Was it a little cliche, or peachy? I don't care, it was hard to write. Sylvia's not a nice gal, huh? BTW, Randall sounds surprised, huh?**

**Thanks for R&Ring guys :D!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N When I was writing _Angela's Pet Monster_, I had no idea how popular it would get! 42 reviews, and 18 chapters! You guys were great! I had an idea for a sequel, but the plot was kinda messy. Now, I think I got it down. Like last time, Monsters Inc. characters belong to Disney Pixar. Angela, Sylvia, and other original characters belong to me. **

**charlette: Yep, Edward works for Sylvia, and she _is_ a witch. But you'll have to wait and see what will happen to Angela and Randall.**

**mac-attack: Dude, you gotta review on the right chapter, not just on the first. Anyway, no, Sylvia didn't shred Angela's door. See, Sylvia's giving the "nicey-nicey" act to gain trust.**

* * *

><p>One Week Later…<p>

Angela sat in the cafeteria, eating her favorite lunch: peanut butter and jelly. She and Edward had become good friends during the week. Said boy came up with a tray in hand. "You mind if I sit here?" He asked.

Angela shook her head. "Not at all."

Edward sat down and took a bite of his egg salad sandwich. "Didn't you say your birthday was last week?"

Angela nodded. "I turned 15."

"Did you get anything, like a pet?"

She shook her head. "I didn't need one 'cause I have the best pet in the world."

"Oh? What is it? A lizard?"

"Lizard and dog cross." Angela turned on her iPod and went to the pictures section; she enlarged her favorite picture of Randall. "This is my buddy, Randall." She held out the iPod for Edward to see.

"What a weird looking lizard/dog." Edward said.

"I call him a Lizog. He can change colors and patterns, turn invisible, and climb on walls. He's an awesome pet. I've had him for about a year and a half, and he's my best friend."

"Cool."

"He should be at the gate when school's finished, you want to meet him?"

"What the heck." Edward shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Randall was indeed waiting outside at the gate of the school. He was sitting in the oak tree, looking through the window of the cafeteria through binoculars. He saw a boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and a tan. "That must be Edward." Randall said to himself, lowering the binoculars. "He's not much."

"Jealous, much?"

Randall jumped startled, nearly dropping the binoculars; he grabbed them with his tail. "Sylvia, where are you!"

"Up here." The female monster reappeared on a branch above Randall.

"Do not scare me like that! You could've made me drop the binoculars." Randall scowled. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I was just curious as to why you had binoculars." Sylvia explained, hanging from the branch by her hind legs. "Why _do_ you have them?"

"None of your business." Randall grumbled, holding up the binoculars again.

"Spying on Angela's not very nice." Sylvia grinned. "It's gonna get you into trouble."

"Not if she doesn't know."

"Why are you spying on her and her boyfriend?"

"He is not her boyfriend; she told me that last night."

"When you asked for the seventh time?" Sylvia grinned.

Randall didn't answer.

The female monster's ears perked up; a knowing smile grew across her face. She moved her head so her face was in front of the binoculars. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Ahhh!" Randall exclaimed, startled. "No, I'm _not_ jealous." He scowled, crossing his lower arms.

"Oh, grow up. You're spying on Angela and some boy she has a crush on. If that doesn't tell you're jealous, I don't know what will."

"Aw, go chew on a bone."

"Perhaps I will." Sylvia disappeared; the branch bent down and bounced up as she took to the skies.

"Females." Randall rolled his eyes exasperated. "Always poking in each other's business. Pardon my Looney Tunes usage, but it's despicable." He looked through the binoculars, but saw that the two humans were gone. "Hey, where'd they go?" He cocked his head in confusion.

* * *

><p>Lunch was over, so Angela left the cafeteria; unknown to her, Edward was following behind. He dialed a number on his cell phone and held it to his ear. "Talk to me." A female voice on the other line said.<p>

"She said she has some sort of Lizog." Edward said.

"A long purple and blue lizard with eight legs?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's Randall. I checked on him; he was spying on you two from the oak tree just outside the cafeteria."

"Why was he spying on us?"

"He didn't give me a straight answer," The female sighed. "But I suspect he's jealous. After all, he's known Angela longer than you, and he feels protective of her. After all, she was attacked by Mandy twice, and kidnapped by a monster."

"Why did a monster kidnap her?"

"You ask too many questions. Just ask her out."

"You know, you never told me why you want me to date Angela." Edward frowned. "What's the reason?"

The female sighed. "It's complicated; probably too difficult for your human brain to understand."

"Humans have had complicated plans; talk to me."

"Alright, listen well, because I'm only going to tell you this once: if and when you make Angela fall in love with you, Randall will become extremely jealous. He'll start accusing you of being bad, which will make Angela mad. Once they're apart, I'll talk to him; I'll cheer him up, telling him she wasn't worth him. With that, he'll fall in love with me again, like he was meant to. Then, you reveal to Angela that you work for me, and that Randall hates her for being mean to him. Angela will be so upset and guilty, she'll go looking for Randall, but she won't find him; she'll find herself face-to-face with the Scream Extractor! I'll finish what Waternoose failed to do and get Randall back. Of course, he'll be furious with me for hurting Angela. But, if he tries to leave me," She made a gagging noise in her throat. "Get the picture?"

"Complicated, but smart." Edward nodded.

"Well, that's me: complicated, smart, and beautiful." The voice on the other line chuckled. "Now, you know what to do." The female turned off her phone.

Edward closed his phone and put it away; the girl's plan seemed complicated, but smart. Well, only one thing to do. He walked up to Angela and tapped her shoulder.

"Oh, Edward! Is there something you want?" She asked.

"Yeah, uh. I was curious, would you…like to go somewhere?"

"Y-you mean…you mean like a date?" Edward nodded. "Ok!" Angela exclaimed excitedly.

"Cool." Edward smiled. "Could you excuse me? I gotta send a friend a text."

"Sure." Angela nodded.

Edward pulled out his phone and texted, "She said yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Apparently, Randall _is_ jealous. Sylvia knows it XD Don't deny it, Randy!**

**Was it obvious that Edward works for Sylvia? What about their plan? Complicated? That's the idea. So will it work? Phase one is going off without a hitch. Read on for the rest, and don't forget to R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N When I was writing _Angela's Pet Monster_, I had no idea how popular it would get! 42 reviews, and 18 chapters! You guys were great! I had an idea for a sequel, but the plot was kinda messy. Now, I think I got it down. Like last time, Monsters Inc. characters belong to Disney Pixar. Angela, Sylvia, and other original characters belong to me.**

**natasha: Pretty cool that you're so observant. How _did_ Edward meet Sylvia? Well, you'll find out later in the story. And cooperation? That will be revealed as well.**

**mac-attack: Thank _you_ for reviewing on the right chapter this time XD You'll see how Angela and Randall escape Sylvia soon ;)**

* * *

><p>Randall was curled up invisible under the oak tree, tapping the ground with his fingers. <em>Stupid Sylvia. <em>He thought to himself. _Jealous? Me? Of what? That human boy? Ridiculous. Why the hell would I be jealous? It's not like I'm in love with Angela. Note to self; do __not__ mention __that__ to Sylvia._

"Randall?" Angela called; Edward was following behind. "Randy? Where'd he go?"

_Right here._ Randall thought; he reappeared.

"There he is." Angela smiled; she ran up to Randall and scratched behind his fronds. He couldn't resist; he thumped his back right legs.

"Good boy." She smiled; she turned to Edward. "Edward, this is my Lizog Randall. Randall, this is Edward."

"Hey boy." Edward grinned.

Randall looked up at him and raised one eyebrow, thinking, _What could Angela possibly see in him? Why am I even thinking about this?_

"Hey. Randall!" Angela snapped; he flinched and looked at her apologetically. "Not paying attention again, eh? I said you can go home yourself. Edward and I are going somewhere."

Randall's eyes widened slightly. She was on a date…with Edward?

"You'll be ok, right?" Randall absentmindedly nodded. "Great! See you back at the house, buddy." Angela kissed Randall's nose before walking to the bus with Edward. Randall was too shocked to notice any of this.

* * *

><p>Lucille was walking down the sidewalk when she bumped into something. Shaking her head, she looked, but there was nothing there. She cocked her head confused, then she heard a sigh. She reached out with her paw and touched something firm, warm and scaly. "Randall?" She asked. "Is that you?"<p>

The purple and blue Lizog reappeared, sitting on the sidewalk; he looked depressed. "Hey Lucille." He said in a monotone voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing." Lucille repeated. "_Some_thing looks wrong. You don't always look depressed." She sat next to Randall and brushed her tail against his. "C'mon, you can tell me." She smiled.

Randall sighed. "Angela's on a date with someone."

"A date?"

Randall nodded. "She didn't want to walk back home with me."

"Is _that_ what's bothering you?" Lucille asked, raising one eyebrow; Randall nodded. "C'mon, Randy, you know Angela better than that! Who always walks with you to your home from school? Her. Who always turns to you when things are gloomy? Her. Who's been your best friend for a year and a half? Her. And she's still your best friend. She's growing up; all kids go through it. Besides, she probably didn't not _want_ to walk home with you, she just couldn't."

Randall thought about what Lucille said, and it sounded logical; he and Angela were best buddies since day…seven. She always turned to him when she was sad, and never hesitated to walk home with him. She could have invited Randall, but the place they were going to probably didn't allow pets. Besides, it was probably creepy to bring a dog on your date. "Thanks Lucy." He smiled. "I feel a little better now."

"Well, that's a start." Lucille chuckled. "How's it going with your ex?"

"Decent." Randall shrugged. "So far, she hasn't tried anything funny."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…it's kinda difficult to explain."

"I'm a good listener, and I have time."

Randall sighed. "Ok, this is what happened…"

* * *

><p>"Nice place, huh?" Edward asked; he and Angela were at a nice fast food restaurant.<p>

"Yeah." Angela nodded, smiling; she didn't seem herself though.

"You ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I…I just feel kinda guilty." She sighed.

"About?"

"Well, when I told Randall I wasn't going home right away, he seemed pretty bummed."

"Ah, forget about it. He needs to realize you're growing up."

"I guess." Angela sighed. "I still feel bad for him though."

* * *

><p>"…And all in all, I never spoke to her again." Randall finished.<p>

"Really?" Lucille asked, surprised. "When you saw her in the alleyway, you looked happy to see her."

"Well, we hadn't seen each other in a while, and I softened, so I don't hold as many grudges as I used to." Randall shrugged. "And anyway, Sylvia sure was happy to see _me_."

"Evident by the kiss."

Randall nodded; then he stood up. "I'm gonna get going." He said.

"Where are you going?" Lucille asked.

"Nowhere special."

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Behind your back." Lucille walked around Randall to look behind him.

"Nothing!" Randall snapped, moving so she couldn't see. "It's nothing!"

"Lemme see!" Lucille tackled Randall and looked at the lower hands that held something behind his back; they were binoculars. "What are you doing with those?"

"Uh…bird-watching." Randall tried; Lucille wasn't convinced though. "You're going to spy on Angela, aren't you?" She scowled, sitting back down.

"No, I'm going to spy on birds." Randall smirked.

Lucille rolled her eyes. "I may be a love-sick Saluki, but I'm not stupid."

Randall sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his fronds. "Ok, yes I'm spying on Angela."

"Why? That's mean, and invading, and untrustworthy, and…mean! What if you get caught?"

"I won't get caught; if they see me, I'll go invisible."

"What about the binoculars?" Lucille challenged.

"I'll hide them."

"Here's an idea: don't spy!" Lucille yelled. "Why would you want to do a dumb thing like that?"

"Cause I've got a bad feeling about this Edward fellow." Randall said. "It's like, a sixth sense is telling me he isn't to be trusted." Lucille opened her mouth, but Randall closed it with his hand. "I know, I sound paranoid. Believe me though. This sense warned me of Sylvia, so I take it seriously nowadays. I'll be careful." He removed his hand.

Lucille sighed. "I just don't you want to get in trouble."

He rolled his eyes, scoffing, "Pfft, I'm not going to get in trouble. Don't worry about it."

She slowly shook her head. "Well, I see I can't stop you. But I can only give you this," She stood up, stepped forward and kissed Randall's cheek. "For good luck that your sixth sense is right, and you protect Angela."

Randall's cheeks blushed red as he grinned uneasily. "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

Lucille smiled shyly. "No problem. Good luck." She walked down the sidewalk towards her owner's house. Randall stared in her direction and smiled. She sure was a good friend; when she wasn't madly in love with him, that is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Not jealous, huh? I doubt it. Poor Randall feels left out :( Good thing Lucille, who's been absent since Ch. 3, is here to cheer him up. But I guess she was unable to convince him not to spy on Angela. You gotta admit, when he said, "No, I'm going to spy on birds.", it was pretty funny XD Ooh, you're blushing, Randy! Are you falling for Lucy? Only time will tell.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N When I was writing _Angela's Pet Monster_, I had no idea how popular it would get! 42 reviews, and 18 chapters! You guys were great! I had an idea for a sequel, but the plot was kinda messy. Now, I think I got it down. Like last time, Monsters Inc. characters belong to Disney Pixar. Angela, Sylvia, and other original characters belong to me. **

**charllete: Yeah, he is pretty sweet, if not a little overprotective. But, if you read and remembered _Angela's Pet Monster_, you'd remember what got Randall into overprotective-mode. Don't worry, I super-duper rarely end stories with anything _BUT_ happiness.**

**mac-attack: I never thought of adding Lucille again, but I've been thinking about the end of the story, and decided to add her. While I write the story, I replay it in my head to remember it, and sometimes change the ending until it's one I like. Don't worry, Randall will find out about Sylvia. Also, as to where I am, right here. Just been busy :D**

**natasha: Yeah, Randall's gonna get in trouble :D Also, sorry I haven't been writing, I lost track of how many days it's been ^^;**

* * *

><p>Randall slithered up a tree and jumped across to the next one, like a flying squirrel; all the while, invisible. He didn't want to risk getting caught be anyone he knew, especially Angela. He knew what Lucille said was right: it was mean, untrustworthy, and invading, and if he got caught, he'd get in trouble. He was confident he'd stay hidden though. After all, when he and Sylvia worked for Waternoose on the Scream Extractor project, he was able to sneak into the laboratory without getting caught. <em>How <em>_did__ Sullivan find out though?_ Randall thought to himself. He shrugged as he steadied himself on a branch; it was unimportant right now.

As he jumped into the next tree, he thought about what Lucille did; that kiss. He laid a hand on his left cheek where she kissed him; he felt his face grow warm again. Why did she do that? He knew she still had a crush on him, but he wasn't sure if that little kiss meant she was still chasing after him. Why had it affected him though? Was he-no! He wasn't falling for Lucille! He shook his head, impatient at himself, as he continued to maneuver through the trees.

Finally he came upon a fast food restaurant; looking inside, Randall saw Angela and Edward. _Excellent._ He thought to himself; he sat, invisibly, on a strong branch, and held up the binoculars. Nothing funny was going on, they were just talking. And…laughing?

* * *

><p>"Then, I said 'Randall, this isn't funny anymore!'" Angela giggled. "I couldn't find him anywhere! Then I remembered he could turn invisible. You know what I did?"<p>

Edward shook his head.

"I grabbed the hose, turned the nozzle into 'spray mode', then spun around, holding the hose out! I think I got him, because the next thing I know, I heard a thump, then an angry and wet Randall appears!"

"Uh oh! What happened?"

"What do you expect? He chased me around the house, yelling, 'Get back here, you witch!'"

"…Wait, he _yelled_?" Edward asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, d-did I say that?" She asked nervously. "Well, when he was barking, it _sounded_ like he yelled it out. Besides, it _was_ kinda mean of me to spray him. I told him that when he caught me."

"So, he was cool?"

"Yeah, in more ways than one. It was a pretty warm summer that day, so he was happy to get cooled off."

* * *

><p>"Can't hear a thing." Randall grumbled; he slithered down the tree, crawled up to the window, and pressed his ear against the glass; they were talking about when he was hiding, and Angela sprayed him with the hose.<p>

"What do you expect?" Angela asked. "He chased me around the house, yelling, 'Get back here, you witch!'"

"…Wait, he _yelled_?"

Randall gasped. "Oh no, Angela! Don't tell him; please don't tell him!" He pleaded.

"Oh, d-did I say that?" She asked nervously. "Well, when he was barking, it _sounded_ like he yelled it out. Besides, it _was_ kinda mean of me to spray him. I told him that when he caught me."

"So, he was cool?"

"Yeah, in more ways than one. It was a pretty warm summer that day, so he was happy to get cooled off."

"Whew." Randall sighed, wiping his forehead. "Angela, I love you, but you _gotta_ be more careful!" He pressed his ear against the window again.

* * *

><p>"Well, you have an interesting pet, Angela." Edward said.<p>

"Yeah, he's my buddy." She smiled. "Do _you_ have any pets you want to tell me about?"

"Well, this is a strange one. She's a silver and white wolf with white wings-"

"Hold on, white wings, six legs, and a slim body?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I know that mon-Winged-Wolf. Her name's Sylvia." Angela explained. "I've seen her around town."

"Oh, you have?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, she looks like a nice girl. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Could you excuse me? I, uh, need to call a friend." Edward stood up.

"Go ahead, I'm going to go outside for a little fresh air." Angela got up and walked outside and around. "Alright Randall, I know you're out here!" She yelled; she didn't sound happy.

Randall reappeared guiltily. "Hi." He smiled meekly.

"Don't you 'hi' me." Angela snapped. "What on Earth are you doing here? And with my dad's binoculars?"

He looked down and saw he was still holding the binoculars; he hid them behind his back. "Uh…bird-watching."

"That's not going to work for me."

"Shoot, it worked for Lucille." Randall grumbled.

"Why are you spying on us? Again?"

"Well, I-wait, again? How'd you know I spied on you before?" He slapped his hands over his mouth, wide-eyed.

"Don't play dumb. I saw you in the tree at school today with those binoculars." Angela said angrily. "I knew you'd spy today; I saw the tree branches rustle when you climbed down."

"Shoot."

"Randall, why are you doing this? Do you distrust me?"

"It's not you I distrust, it's this Edward guy. Something tells me he isn't a nice guy."

"Oh, who told you? Sylvia?" Angela scowled, crossing her arms.

"No." Randall rolled his eyes. "I got a sixth sense. It told me Sylvia…had something going on. It's telling me Edward is not to be trusted."

"That has got to be the stupidest and lamest excuse I have ever heard. You're probably just jealous."

"Jealous! What makes you think I'm jealous! Why the hell do you think I'm jealous!"

"Oh, wake up and smell the coffee, Boggs! Only jealous guys spy on girls and their dates, and tell them that guys shouldn't be trusted."

"Ok, how about we say he _isn't_ to be trusted? Huh! What if my sixth sense didn't tell me? What if-"

"I'm not listening!" Angela cried, covering her ears. "La la la, I'm not listening! Oh say can you see-e-e-e!"

Randall growled angrily; his skin turned red. "Ok, I am just leaving." He snarled.

"Fine! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day!" Angela yelled, stomping back into the restaurant.

"Fine! I don't wanna see you again for the rest of my life!" Randall covered his mouth again; he didn't mean to say that! It was too late now. He placed the binoculars on the windowsill; Angela would see them. He ran for the park.

* * *

><p>Angela sat down in the booth, grumbling, "Stupid Randall. Spying on us. Who does he think he is, James Bond?"<p>

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, sitting back down.

"Randall, that's what! I caught him spying on us outside."

"Spying on us? Why would he do that?"

"Heck if I know! I don't know what goes on inside that monster's head!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN So so so SOOO sorry I haven't wrote in a long time! I've been distracted! Hope this chapter is worth it though!**

**Yep, Randall's in trouble! That's why it's not nice to spy, kids. You get caught, and get into big trouble. BTW, when Angela yells, "Oh say can you see!", that's what Calvin yelled in _Calvin and Hobbes_. Also, sorry for making Angela and Randall mad at each other. But don't worry, it won't last ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N When I was writing _Angela's Pet Monster_, I had no idea how popular it would get! 42 reviews, and 18 chapters! You guys were great! I had an idea for a sequel, but the plot was kinda messy. Now, I think I got it down. Like last time, Monsters Inc. characters belong to Disney Pixar. Angela, Sylvia, and other original characters belong to me.**

* * *

><p>As evening rolled in, Sylvia was walking through the park; confusing thoughts were swimming through her mind. <em>Why am I doing this?<em> She wondered. _What reason have I to eliminate Angela and take Randall back? Why am I still in love with him? He's just a paranoid worrywart of a monster. Why does he still plague my mind, and steals my heart?_ The female monster sighed; she just didn't know. And when she didn't know her own intentions to a plan that was going well, it scared her.

She looked up at the orange sky; she saw the first stars. She began singing: "Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous female; of my virtue I am justly proud. Beata Maria, you know I'm so much purer than, the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd."

Her ears bent back a little. "Then tell me, Maria, why I see him standing there," The stars formed a picture of Randall; the stars forming his eyes twinkled. "Why his smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul!" She placed her right upper paw on her chest, "I feel him, I see him; the sun caught on his glistening scales is blazing in me out of all control!"

She noticed an unoccupied filled-up trashcan with fire flowing from the inside out. Her ears bent back further with fright; she realized her obsession with Randall was, "Like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my fur." She pulled out a newspaper clipping from her pouch; it had a picture of Randall. She clenched it in her paw and held it to her chest. "This burning, desire," She continued; she bared her teeth. "Is turning me, to, sin!"

The smoke billowed out, forming the shapes of wolves. Sylvia's eyes widened, frightened. "It's not my fault!" She exclaimed. "I'm not to blame. It is the lizard monster, the demon who sent this flame. It's not my fault! If in God's plan, he made the devil so much stronger than monster!" The smoke-wolves moved in on her and surrounded her, covering her in smoke; finally, it disappeared with a crack.

"Protect me, Maria," Sylvia sang desperately, crouching down and bending her ears back in pure terror. "Don't let the demon cast his spell, don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone! Destroy this eight-legged fiend, and let him taste the fires of Hell! Or else let him be mine and mine alone." At this, smoke formed a silhouette of Randall; it moved towards and around Sylvia, as though slithering around her. She stood on all fours, and raised her head, inhaling the scent of the smoke.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open; while they were normally icy-blue, now they had a fiery nature to them. "Hellfire!" She growled; her back arched; the fur on her back bristled. "Dark fire! Now, Randall, it's your turn:" She walked up to the trashcan, still holding the newspaper clipping in her paw. "Choose me or, your pyre," She looked at the picture briefly. "Be mine or you will die!" She yelled, throwing to picture into the fire; flames surrounded Randall's face.

"God have mercy on him," Sylvia muttered, backing away; her ears were bent back with fright, and her tail was between her legs. "God have mercy on me." Her face hardened. "But he _will_ be mine or, he…will…DIIIIEEE!" She threw her head back and cackled.

Once she calmed down, she noticed her cell phone was vibrating. She pulled it out of her pouch and held it to her ear. "What do you want?"

"Finally!" Edward sighed, exasperated. "I've been waiting for the past two minutes! What took you so long to answer?"

"I was preoccupied. What do you want?"

"Randall and Angela had a fight; he's headed for the park."

"Excellent." Sylvia grinned. "I'm at the park right now. This is perfect! Now, you take Angela to our hideout, and I'll keep Randall busy. You know what to do?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now get going with the doings." She flipped her phone shut; it rang again. "What?" She growled; she rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "No, I'm not ordering another pizza. Why? BECAUSE I SAID SO! THAT'S WHY!" She slammed her phone shut and stuffed it in her pouch. "Idiot thing." She snarled, climbing in a tree. "Why did Waternoose give him the ability to eat?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, you want to go somewhere?" Edward asked Angela; they were walking down the sidewalk as night fell. "Someplace I found."<p>

"Sounds nice." Angela nodded. "Anything to get my mind off of that spying lizard." She scowled.

Edward nodded, leading Angela down the sidewalk. "You guys seem like such good friends."

"Well, he shouldn't have been spying. It was rude, invading, mean, and distrusting."

Edward didn't say anything until he led Angela into a warehouse. "Cool." She nodded.

"Thanks. Did he give a reason?"

"What?"

"Did Randall give a reason for spying?"

"He said he had a 'sixth sense' that told him you weren't to be trusted…wait. How'd you know he gave a reason?"

"I know all about Randall. How he's really a monster, and is from a parallel world, and can talk." Edward smirked, advancing slowly towards Angela. "Did you think I was stupid?"

"Wh-what's going on?" Angela said nervously, backing away. "What are you doing?"

"It's time you learned the truth, Angela."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Randall slowly walked down the sidewalk of the park; his head hung low, and his fronds were limp. He felt stupid and depressed. He didn't mean to get caught by Angela, and he didn't mean to get her upset. He especially didn't mean to say he didn't want to see her for the rest of his life. "I didn't mean any of it." He whispered to himself. "I am such an idiot." He sat under a tree, placed his chin on his hands, and sighed.

"Awww, what's the matter?" Randall looked up at the tree, not moving his head. "I know you're there, Sylvia." He said in a monotone voice.

The female monster appeared in the tree, and scuttled down to the ground. "What's the matter, baby?" She asked sympathetically.

"Don't call me baby." Randall grumbled.

"What's wrong?"

The Lizog sighed heavily. "Angela and I had a fight. I…I accidentally told her I didn't want to see her for the rest of my life. But I didn't mean it, it just blurted out!"

"Of course you didn't mean it." Sylvia nodded, placing her upper paws on his shoulders. "No one means everything they say. They're usually accidents. But," She moved the claws on her front paws up and down Randall's chest. "Perhaps you need to be away from Angela, and spend time with another female."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Randall whispered, shuddering at Sylvia's touch.

"I think you know what I mean." She smirked; she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Randall's; she held his upper shoulders tightly so he wouldn't get away.

Randall's mind was screaming, _she's your ex! Your exgirlfriend is kissing you! Get away! She's using you!_ His mouth didn't listen to his conscience; he kissed back, closing his eyes. His upper hands moved over his ex's chest and over her shoulders, while his lower ones pulled her hips closer to him. Sylvia moaned as her hind legs buckled so she was on her knees; her tail brushed under Randall's, which wound around the fluffy appendage and tightened. She had been dreaming about this for a year; she wasn't going to let anyone interrupt.

* * *

><p>"The truth?" Angela asked nervously. "What's the truth?"<p>

"You see, I work for Sylvia. She and I hatched a plan to get rid of Randall. She's still deeply in love with Randall, and will do anything to get him back. Even eliminating the competition."

Angela gulped; she didn't like the sound of this.

"So when she found out Randall was being kept as a pet by a human, she devised a plan: to get Randall to fall back in love with her, and want to leave you. If he didn't fall for her, she would force him to."

"She can't force him to do anything!" Angela snapped. "No one can force him!" She turned around and stalked towards the door. She pulled and kicked it, but it wouldn't budge. "Stupid door." She grumbled.

"It's locked." Edward sneered. "And I have the key."

"Let me out now!"

"Sorry, no can do. It will ruin Sylvia's plan."

Angela didn't know what to do. She was being held against her will; maybe Randall was right. Maybe Edward wasn't to be trusted. She did the first thing that came to mind: screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN The song Sylvia used is _Hellfire_ from the _Hunchback of Notre Dame_. I used it, because it represents Sylvia's obsessiveness to get Randall to fall in love with her. And her grumblings about Edward make sense? No? They'll be explained later ;)**

**Uh oh, naughty Randall XD Maybe he just needs some company; even his exgirlfriend fits the bill...I guess. Don't worry, he'll get alerted of Angela's crisis. How? Remember how he found out Angela was in trouble in APM? Same basic principles.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N When I was writing _Angela's Pet Monster_, I had no idea how popular it would get! 42 reviews, and 18 chapters! You guys were great! I had an idea for a sequel, but the plot was kinda messy. Now, I think I got it down. Like last time, Monsters Inc. characters belong to Disney Pixar. Angela, Sylvia, and other original characters belong to me.**

**charlette: Don't worry, none of that will happen to Angela ;)**

**natasha: Wow, I didn't think people would notice that. Don't worry, it'll be explained in the near future; possible the next chapter.**

**mac-attack: Thanks. That was one of my favorite Disney villain songs, and it seemed right for Sylvia :D**

* * *

><p>*Beep-Beep-Beep*<p>

Startled, Randall shoved Sylvia off of him. "What on Earth is that noise!" She exclaimed, frustrated that they had been interrupted.

"Oh no!" Randall gasped; he ran to a bag that he dropped on the other side of the sidewalk and began digging through it. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Sylvia huffed, examining her painted claws.

"Long story, but Angela has a ponytail-holder that's connected to a doohickey I have, which beeps when she's in trouble!" Randall exclaimed. "Found ya!" He pulled out a flat box with a screen covering half the surface, and a red button on the bottom. He pressed the button; the screen showed a warehouse. A brown-haired teenager was stalking towards the screen. "There's no escape, Angel." He sneered.

"Don't call me that!" A girl screamed. "Only Randall can call me that! Let me out of here!"

Said Lizog's fronds flared up; he bared his teeth and growled; his emerald-green eyes flashed red with anger. "What's got your tail in a knot?" Sylvia asked, looking over his shoulder at the screen.

"This!" Randall shoved the device in the female monster's face. "That Edward! I knew he wasn't to be trusted!" He began stalking down the sidewalk.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Wherever Angela is; she needs my help."

"Oh, no you don't!" Sylvia exclaimed, grabbing Randall's tail.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Tail." He hissed dangerously. "I need to rescue Angela!"

Sylvia smiled evilly and sensually. "No you don't."

"Let. Go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, darling."

"Don't call me that!"

"You see Randall," She continued, ignoring Randall's snap. "Unlike _you_, who fell out of love for me, I am still in love with _you_. But, I knew you would never come back to me, so I hatched a plan. I knew you were kept as a, _pet_, by a human, but I had no idea you cared so much for her!"

"So you hired Edward to separate us, and would distract me, and try and seduce me." Randall said in a bored tone.

"How did you know?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid, Sylvia. And I know you aren't either. But just in case: I am going to rescue Angela!"

"No…you…aren't!" Sylvia tackled Randall, pinning his arms and legs to the ground. "You aren't going anywhere!" She growled. "I've waited for two years to get you back! And I'm not going to let your 'heroic actions' get in the way of it!"

"You're crazy! Let me go!"

"I'm not crazy!" Sylvia laughed. "I'm not the one who's messed up! You were the one who let yourself get caught by humans! You're the one who allowed yourself to get mixed up in human emotions! You're the one who went back to the human world, leaving your own home!"

"Get off!" Randall growled, squirming under the female monster's tight grip; she wasn't letting go though. "If you don't let me up in the next five seconds, I'm gonna-"

He was interrupted when Sylvia pressed her lips against his; growling, he pushed up against her iron-gripping paws and lashed his tail. She didn't let up though; she grabbed his tail with hers.

Suddenly, something black tackled Sylvia, pushing her off of Randall. Panting from lack of breath, the Lizog wiped off his mouth and looked at who saved him; what he saw shocked him: it was Lucille! "Get off of me, you four-legged black and brown human's animal!" Sylvia growled.

"You leave Randall alone, you six-legged mutant!" The Saluki barked back.

Randall was too shocked to move; fur was flying, both females were growling and yelping, and he could have sworn he saw blood. "Randall! Go rescue Angela!" Lucille cried.

"B-but."

"Go! Now!"

Hesitating, Randall turned and ran towards the warehouse. "Good luck." Lucille smiled; she glared at Sylvia. "I always knew you would be trouble! You she-monster!"

"That's right, I _am_ a monster." Sylvia smirked. "And so is your precious Randall."

"He's not a monster! He's not like you!"

"Not in attitude and actions, stupid! I mean literally!" Sylvia jumped back and began slowly circling around Lucille; the Saluki followed her movements. "Haven't you ever noticed he had eight legs and can turn invisible?"

"He's a Lizog; a dog and lizard cross."

Sylvia growled in frustration. "You are so gullible! He's not a Lizog! He's a monster! From a parallel world, only accessible through children's closet doors! Where do you think the Abominable Snowman, or Lock Ness Monster, or Bigfoot came from?"

Lucille stopped; her eyes were wide. "You mean…Randall was…lying?"

"Yes!" Sylvia nodded. "He's a liar! He's been lying!"

Lucille looked down at her paws. So Randall was really a monster; a monster from a parallel universe. She didn't care; he was still her friend. "I don't care!" She yelled. "He's still my friend! I've known him for a month, and he's never hurt me! I don't care what you call him, monster, Lizog, he's my friend!"

Sylvia sighed. "I suppose I can't ever change your mind." She looked back at the Saluki; her icy-blue eyes flamed with hatred. "But I _can_ eliminate you!" She leapt at Lucille; the battle was on again!

* * *

><p><strong>AN So much action! You guys remember the tracking device? It's back :D and at least he recognizes Sylvia as the jerk-ette she really is. And Lucille comes to the rescue! But finds out his secret D: So...much...action!**

**This story's coming along awesome! I'm not sure if the Reviews will break APM's record of 42, but I really appreciate them all the same :D You guys are the best! Keep 'em coming, guys, keep 'em coming.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N When I was writing _Angela's Pet Monster_, I had no idea how popular it would get! 42 reviews, and 18 chapters! You guys were great! I had an idea for a sequel, but the plot was kinda messy. Now, I think I got it down. Like last time, Monsters Inc. characters belong to Disney Pixar. Angela, Sylvia, and other original characters belong to me.**

**natasha: YAAAY! Randall to the rescue!**

**mac-attack: Super Randall to the rescue! Forget Superman and Superdog, go with Superlizog :D**

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone!" Angela ran along the perimeter of the warehouse and hid behind a crate.<p>

"You can't escape me, Angela." Edward said evilly. "I know where you're hiding, and I _will_ catch you."

Angela held her breath and slowly looked around the crate; he was stalking near where she was hiding, calling out, "Angela-a-a. Come out to pla-a-a-ay." He grabbed the crate and threw it aside.

Immediately, Angela stood up and punched the boy in the jaw; to her surprise, his skin was hard, and her fist bounced off as though he were made of metal. "Owww." She whined, rubbing her bruised fist. She stood on one foot and spun around, hitting him with a roundhouse kick in the face. When her foot hit his face, to her surprise, his skin broke off, revealing a metallic skull; where she kicked, sparks flew…literally.

Angela stood on both feet and just stared. "…What…the…hell?" She muttered. "What are you, a robot?"

Edward laid a hand on his face. "So you've discovered my secret." He said.

"I fell…for a robot?"

"You see, when Sylvia told Waternoose of her plan, he offered to build her a robot to aid in her plan. I am the robot."

Angela was still speechless, so Edward walked towards her. "Waternoose made me perfect; so similar to human, you'd think I was the real thing. I eat, I sleep, I even have emotions. But, I cannot feel pain. And of course, I cannot be killed. No matter how much you beat me, I won't shut down. I'm too powerful for that."

"G-get away from me!" Angela snapped, backing away. "Get away from me, you freak!" She bumped into the wall. "Get away, or so help me-"

"Have you not been listening? I feel no pain." Edward slammed his hands against the wall on either side of Angela, trapping her. "But there are other things I _can_ feel." He leaned towards her.

"Get away from me!" She screamed. "Get away!"

Suddenly, something invisible crashed into Edward, tackling him to the ground. Punches were thrown at his face; his legs were together, as though something was holding them together. "If I ever catch you trying to violate her again, I swear, I will punch you so hard, you'll wish you never met her!" Someone growled; he sounded angry.

Angela's eyes widened. "Randall?" She gasped.

Randall appeared; he was on Edward. His bottom hands had Edward's shoulders in an iron-grip, his upper and lower legs were on either side of him, and his tail was tightly wrapped around the boy's legs. "Hi." The Lizog smiled; he turned to Edward. "I never want to see you near my owner ever again! Do you understand?" He yelled.

"I can do what ever I want." Edward sneered. "You can't tell me what to do."

Thinking quickly, Angela grabbed a hose and turned it on. "Randall! Move!" She yelled; she twisted the nozzle and aimed for Edward.

Randall jumped aside, landing on the wall, as Angela sprayed Edward; to his surprise, sparks literally flew, and he looked as though he was shorting out. "What the!" He yelled.

"He's a robot! He was made by Waternoose for Sylvia!" Angela yelled.

"Sylvia! I should have known! She tried to distract me in the park! Lucille saved me…oh no!"

"What?"

"Lucille might not be strong enough to outfight Sylvia! You should see the scars on the monsters she battles back in Monstropolis!" Randall exclaimed. "Lucille could be hurt! Or worse!"

"We gotta save her!" Angela cried. "Where are they?"

"The park! C'mon!" Randall ran out of the warehouse, with Angela close behind, leaving a sparking and soaked Edward robot behind.

* * *

><p>The twosome soon made it to the park; what they saw shocked them. Randall skidded to a halt; his emerald-green eyes were wide with horror, and his mouth hung open. Angela crashed into him, and gasped. "Oh my God!" She cried, clapping her hands over her mouth.<p>

Lucille was lying on her side in the grass; her hind legs were sprawled out, her right front leg was stretched out, and her left front leg was held tightly against her body. Her eyes were shut tight, and her right eye had three scratches that were bleeding heavily.

"Lucille!" Randall cried; he ran to the injured Saluki. "Oh no!" He lay down next to her, examining her. "This is my fault," He whispered; tears ran down his cheeks. "This is all my fault."

Angela approached Lucille and laid her hand on her side. "She's breathing." She said.

Randall looked up; his eyes were glossy and shined with unshed tears. "Wha?"

"She's alive!" Angela moved so she was behind Lucille, bent on one knee, and gently lifted her. "We have to get her to the vet's ER. She could be injured more than her eye."

Randall nodded and ran down the sidewalk. "Randall! Wait up!" Angela cried, half-running half-walking after him. "I can't go as fast!"

* * *

><p>One Hour Later…<p>

Angela, Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs, Josh and Felicity were sitting in the waiting room outside the ER; Randall was sitting at the window, looking inside at Lucille; the Saluki was lying on an operating table. Her right leg, which had been broken, was splinted and her hind legs and face were bandaged. Randall sighed sadly; he couldn't help but feel responsible for this. Sure he saved Angela, but if he had helped Lucille fight against Sylvia, this wouldn't have happened.

As though she read his mind, Angela stood next to him and laid her hand on his head. "It's not your fault." She whispered so her family didn't hear. "It's Sylvia's. Based on what you told me, she was probably overrunning with jealousy. That's why she hurt Lucille."

Randall sighed and nodded. "Don't worry, buddy." She scratched behind his fronds. "The vets are doing everything they can to help her. They'll save her."

"Where is she!" A voice yelled. "Where's my dog!"

Angela and Randall groaned. "Mandy." They muttered simultaneously.

Said girl came running in; she looked extremely angry. "Where is my dog!" She yelled.

Angela jerked her thumb at the window; Mandy looked in. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DOG!" She screamed.

"There is no need to scream!" Mr. Gibbs snapped.

"Or curse, for that matter." Angela added.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Dog?" Mandy asked slowly and sinisterly.

"Randall and I found her in the park." Angela explained. "We think she was attacked by a wolf or something. I saw an Alien-Winged-Wolf walking around town the other day. She'll be fine though."

At that moment, a nurse came in. "She's right. Lucille just has a broken leg and three scratches over her eye. She'll be fine though."

"So she can come home?"

"No, we need to keep her here for a few days. And…she may not be able to see out of her right eye."

"So she's gonna be blind." Mandy said, crossing her arms.

"Just in her right eye. It's a 50-50 percent chance. You'll have to wait." The nurse patted Mandy's shoulder and left the room.

"Well that's good, she's gonna be ok." Mrs. Gibbs smiled.

"She better be." Mandy scowled. "If she's blind, even in the one eye, I'm disowning her."

"You can't be serious!" Angela cried. "Even if Randall lost two of his legs and went totally blind and/or deaf, I'd still keep and love him!"

"Does Randall have a pedigree? Is he used for shows? Did he win five awards? I didn't think so." Mandy turned to leave.

"Lucille doesn't need a 'pedigree' and win shows to be a perfect pet."

Mandy held up her fist, sticking up her middle finger before leaving.

"Real mature." Randall muttered.

"I'll say." Angela agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Secrets revealed. So Edward was a robot all along? I know, extremely cheesy and cliche, but I tried. At least he was easy to beat XD**

**OH NO! Lucille's hurt! Will she be ok? Will Mandy _really_ disown her? Will Lucy see out of her right eye? What about Sylvia? Where is she? Wow, five questions. Will they be answered soon? Shoot, now there are six!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N When I was writing _Angela's Pet Monster_, I had no idea how popular it would get! 42 reviews, and 18 chapters! You guys were great! I had an idea for a sequel, but the plot was kinda messy. Now, I think I got it down. Like last time, Monsters Inc. characters belong to Disney Pixar. Angela, Sylvia, and other original characters belong to me.**

**Wow, six reviews, with five sympathizing for Lucille. I love you guys so much, and Lucille loves you too :D **

* * *

><p>That night, Angela was sitting in her bed with her back against the wall; Randall was in his, on his back, with his lower hind legs, tail, and head resting on the floor. Both human and monster had what happened that night swimming through their minds. The fact that Edward lied, was a robot, and worked for Sylvia, that Sylvia ordered him to hurt Angela, and that the female monster had attacked and severely injured Lucille. Randall took a deep breath and sighed; he still hadn't apologized to Angela for what had happened earlier at the restaurant. She seemed to have forgotten about it, but it was better to be safe than sorry.<p>

Here goes. "Angela?" He said cautiously.

"Randall," She said after.

"I'm sorry!" They both exclaimed simultaneously. The looked at each other surprised. "You go first." Randall said.

"No, you." Angela shook her head.

"Ok." He turned over so he was leaning on his elbows. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk earlier today. You didn't deserve it, and I shouldn't have acted like that. After I left, I thought about it. Maybe I _was_ jealous. But after what happened with Edward, I guess it just _was_ my instincts. Maybe jealousy was another part? I dunno. In general, I'm sorry for being a jerk."

Angela didn't say anything for a few seconds; then she smiled. "I'm sorry I overreacted, Rand. I guess I was upset. This was my first crush, and I wanted it to be perfect. I never expected Edward to be a robot. I'm sorry for saying I didn't want to see you again. And I know you didn't mean to say you didn't want to see me for the rest of your life. I know you didn't mean it. We're best friends, and best friends fight. We…we _are_ still best friends, right?"

Randall smirked. "You kidding?" He slithered up and onto the bed and curled up next to Angela. "The day I stop being your best friend is the day I cut off my fronds and limbs, and resort to being a snake. The point is, I forgive you for all that you said, and I'm still your best friend if you're still mine."

"Yeah, you're still my buddy." She pulled Randall's front half up into a hug. "Best buddies forever." Randall smiled and wrapped his tail around Angela's middle.

"Well, well, well." The two broke apart, startled; Sylvia was standing by the window, smirking evilly and suggestively. "If it isn't beauty and the beast. That just _sickens_ me."

Randall moved into a defensive position in front of Angela. "What do you want, Sylvia?" He growled.

"I saw what you did to Edward, and I am completely disappointed." She shook her head sadly. "Disappointed in him, and you, Randall. I know you enjoyed our time in the park. Why did you leave?"

"First of all, I was depressed, and my brain wasn't working properly." He protested. "And second of all, I had to save Angela! Third of all…HOW COULD YOU HURT LUCILLE!"

"She was in my way; she put up quite a fight." Sylvia said in a bored tone, examining her claws. "But she was unable to defeat me."

"Because of _you_, she's in a hospital, in critical condition!" Randall continued to growl. "I will never forgive you, for as long as I live, for what you've done!"

Sylvia mock-yawned, and said slyly, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you like-liked Lucille. You know…had a crush on her?"

"What! That's stupid! That's-"

"Well, enough mingling with commoners, gotta fly." She jumped out of the window.

"You get back here!" Randall slithered out of the window after her.

"Randall! Wait!" Angela leapt off of the bed, ran downstairs, through the living room to the front door, grabbed and pulled on her jacket, and ran out. "Randall! Wait up!" She grabbed her bike, strapped on her helmet, and pedaled down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Sylvia flew down to the ground near the warehouse, growling angrily. "My plan was in motion! That human girl wasn't supposed to find out about the robot! Randall wasn't supposed to resist me! They ruined my plans!" She sat down by a tree and growled.<p>

"Peek-a-boo." Sylvia perked up her ears and turned towards the voice; two green eyes were hovering by the tree near her. "I see you." Randall suddenly appeared and tackled Sylvia to the ground; Angela came riding up, with rope in her bicycle basket. "Thought we'd need this." She said, climbing off and picking up the rope.

"Good." Randall nodded; he pulled up the still-stunned Sylvia. "Tie her up. We're going somewhere tomorrow…"

* * *

><p>The Next Day…<p>

Angela, wearing her monster suit, was sitting in a courthouse, next to Mike, Sulley, and Celia. Sylvia and Randall's case was being held in court, and the human girl-in-disguise was one of the witnesses. Sulley patted her shoulder and smiled encouragingly; Angela smiled back.

"Court will come to order," A three-legged one-eyed monster said. "The Honorable Judge Orangefins presiding."

The judge was a yellow fish-like monster with orange fins for hands, on the side of his face, and the top of his head. "Is the defendant ready to proceed?" He asked.

"Yes, your honor." Randall nodded; he walked up to and sat at the stand. "I've known Sylvia Schneider for a couple of years. After meeting her, we proceeded to becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. However, a couple of months into our relationship, the time during in which we were employed by Mr. Waternoose to build the Scream Extractor, I learned that Sylvia was only in it for money, and cared about only herself, and not the human children. Sure, I disliked human children as much as the next guy, but the Scream Extractor only sucked air away from one's airways, whether it was a monster or human, thereby suffocating them. I told that to Sylvia, but she only laughed. So, we broke up.

"About a week ago, over half a year after my banishment to the human world, I met up with Sylvia again. I invited her to stay at my place, but she still had an…attitude. In fact, it had gotten worse. She fought with and critically injured a human's dog." He placed some photos on the judge's desk. "Consider them Exhibit A."

Judge Orangefins examined the photos; it was of Lucille in the hospital. She still had her leg splinted and bandaged, bandages over her eye, and had blood showing through the cloth. "I see." He said, giving the photos back. "Is there anything else?"

"No, your honor." Randall shook his head.

"Then you may go back and sit with the court audience." Randall nodded, walked down and into the court audience, sitting next to Angela; she gave him a wink and thumbs up. He smiled.

"Is the complainant ready to proceed?"

"Yes, your honor." Sylvia nodded; she sat up onto the stands. "What Randall says is true; he and I dated for a few months, then broke up. All because he accused me of being self-centered; that I only cared for myself. Well I continued working with Mr. Waternoose, even after the Scream Extractor was destroyed. We were making it for Monstropolis, to make more energy for the city! Can you not agree that the city needs more energy? That we need more Scream? Of course, Randall told me all about Sullivan changing the company to make Laughs instead of Scream, claiming that the former is more energy-filled.

"Your honor, what Sylvia says is true." Sulley said, holding up a chart. "If you'll look at this chart, you'll see that Laughter has 10 times the energy of Scream, making more energy. That, and we no longer have to shred doors because of children outgrowing being scared of monsters, and children, no matter what the age, enjoy humor, we are making more energy than before!"

The court talked amongst themselves; several were nodding in agreement. "I see." Judge Orangefins nodded; he turned to Sylvia. "Continue."

"Gladly. After Waternoose and I were arrested, I managed to break us out, and we caught a human girl, which Randall saved!" The court gasped. "When I returned to Randall, he was wary of me, which is understandable, but refused to come back to me!"

"I think we've heard enough." The judge said. "We'll hear no more." Two monster guards escorted Sylvia down. "Does the defendant have any witnesses?"

"Yes, your honor." Randall nodded. "The defense calls…James P. Sullivan to the stand." Sulley stood up and came up to the stand. "Mr. Sullivan, could you tell us about the defendant and plaintiff?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your honor. I've known Randall for quite a while; we both worked at Monsters Inc. as Scarers. Randall considered me a rival, and bitterly hated me. I know, I saw the way he acted. I tried being friendly, but I suppose the job and Sylvia influenced his behavior. Anyway, after the situation, I forcefully banished Randall by throwing him through a door, an action I now regret. It was illegal and wrong. But, now Randall and I have made amends, and are friends now; he was a fellow employee temporarily before moving away.

"As for Sylvia, I met her when she came to work as a Screamer. She was a nice girl; all the males went gaga for her." The blue and purple monster rolled his eyes. "When I discovered she was working for Waternoose, after they were arrested, I immediately fired her. When Randall told me he had come across her again, I warned him to be careful. Now, I'm glad I did when I did."

"All in all, Randall is a good friend and employee. As for Sylvia, she is selfish, self-caring, and dangerous. That is all; thank you." Sulley walked down and back to the court audience, sitting between Angela and Randall.

"Defense calls, Angela to the stand." Randall said.

Angela looked up in surprise; he gave her an encouraging smile and nod. She took a deep breath and walked up to the stand. "Can you tell the court about your relationships with Randall Boggs and Sylvia Schneider?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your honor." She nodded. "With Sylvia Schneider, I've only known her for a week. She seemed nice, but apparently, is a dangerous female monster. After all, look what she's done to the poor human dog! Yes, I believe Randall's claim to Sylvia attacking her. And why. You may ask? Because I've known Randall for about two years, and he's my best friend, and best friends always tell the truth, never lying. I trust him, and believe Sylvia is guilty of the crimes she's been accused of."

"Thank you." Angela climbed down and sat between Randall and Sulley; the Lizog gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>An Hour Later…<p>

"Sylvia Schneider, do you confess to your crimes of illegal machine building, prison escape, and attempted murder?" Judge Orangefins asked.

"So what? You'll just throw me in the big house anyway." She said lazily, examining her claws. "But since you asked so 'nicely', yes, I confess."

"Enough said; has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have, your honor." The head of jury nodded. "We the jury find the complainant, Sylvia Schneider, guilty of all crimes."

"Very well, court dismissed." The judge hit his gavel against a sound block. "Take her away."

"What! I-I was just kidding! Would you seriously take someone as beautiful and sexy as me?" She protested.

"Enough!" One of the guards snapped. "Come with us."

"No! I won't go back!" Sylvia broke free and ran up to Randall' shoving her face up close to his. "This is all your fault, you big jerk! If you hadn't squealed on the cops, I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"You, you, you," Randall said, cocking his head back and forth at every word. "It's always about you, huh?"

"Why you!" She reached out and scratched Randall's left eye with her claws, leaving three long gashes.

"AHHH!" He screamed, clutching his left eye.

"Randall!" Angela cried.

"Take her away! And declaw her!" The judge exclaimed.

"No! No! Not my beautiful claws! Anything but my claws!" Sylvia cried as the guards dragged her away. "No! No! NOOO!"

"Randall! Are you ok?" Angela cried.

"Can you open your eye?" Sulley asked.

"Yeah." Randall groaned, opening both his eyes. "Luckily I closed my eye before she scratched it, so I'll be ok."

"Hey, I just got a memo!" Sulley exclaimed. "They said they took apart and destroyed the Edward robot, so it won't cause any trouble."

"Great!" Angela grinned.

Then, a small purple monster came out of Sulley's large duffel bag. It had one large eye on an eyestalk, white yarn-like hair, pointed arms and legs with suction cups, and a wide mouth. She opened her mouth; inside was Boo! "Angie! Randy!" She exclaimed, giggling.

"Boo?" Randall said. "You brought her with you?"

"I couldn't help it, she followed me out."

"Kitty!" She giggled.

Randall scooped her up in his upper arms. "We better get her home before someone notices her." He said. Boo reached out and touched his scratches. "OW! Boo, no! Randy's got a boo-boo."

"Sowee Randy." She said; she reached up and kissed his eyelid. "All better?"

He shrugged. "I suppose."

Angela, Sulley and Mike laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for being so late with the updates, I've been busy lately. My rabbits just got fixed, and they have to be checked every few hours when it's warm out (they're outside), and I need to help my mom give them medicine at 6:00-7:00 am and 6:00-7:00 pm everyday until next Thursday.**

**Anyway, the court idea, it just came to me :/**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N When I was writing _Angela's Pet Monster_, I had no idea how popular it would get! 42 reviews, and 18 chapters! You guys were great! I had an idea for a sequel, but the plot was kinda messy. Now, I think I got it down. Like last time, Monsters Inc. characters belong to Disney Pixar. Angela, Sylvia, and other original characters belong to me.**

**charlette: Thanks :D And "fixed", for animals, means they got spayed; that means they had an operation that prevents them from having babies. It also boosts immunity to diseases. The same is with neutered, which is males getting fixed.**

**natasha: I saw you wanted Boo, and I realized she wasn't in it, so I decided to do that cute idea. It also showed that Randall's coming out of his shell and is becoming friends with her.**

**mac-attack: Yup, she got her just deserves :D And don't worry, Lucille will pull through. But she'll be scarred. Just read on...**

**darkreflection: I felt she deserved it :)**

* * *

><p>One Month Later…<p>

Angela and Randall went to the vet with Mandy to pick up Lucille. "You better hope Lucille is ok, otherwise, she is no longer my dog." Mandy scowled.

"Just because she'll have some scars, it doesn't mean her value decreases." Angela said exasperated.

"Uh, scars will cause people, more importantly dog show judges, to disqualify her from the show!"

"I entered Randall in a pet show last month. He has a scar across his face, and no one noticed. And if they did, they didn't say anything."

"First of all, that was a stupid kid's contest." Mandy said as the girls and Lizog entered the vet's office. "Second of all, he's already a mutant animal, so no one would question him. And third of all, I don't care about you, or your stupid pets."

Randall bared his teeth and growled at Mandy. "Randall, no!" Angela tugged on his collar. "No fighting!" He groaned, but backed down.

"You learn to control your monster." Mandy snapped, stalking into the recovery room.

"She needs to learn to control her attitude." Randall muttered.

"Agreed." Angela nodded; they followed the redhead girl.

* * *

><p>When they saw Lucille, her scratches were healed, but her broken leg was still wrapped up. Mandy and Angela's parents were already in the room. "She still has a limp, although the broken leg is healed." The vet explained. "She has a bit of scarring, especially over her eye. And unfortunately…"<p>

Lucille turned to look at the girls; her right eye had three long gashes over her eye, which was tightly shut. "What's wrong with her eye?" Mandy asked.

"Well…unfortunately, the scratch damaged her eye, causing her to go blind. That's why it's shut."

"Great. Just great!"

"It's not her fault." Angela said.

"If she hadn't fought that wolf or whatever, she wouldn't have gotten in this mess! That's it! I am disowning her!"

"What!" Angela exclaimed.

"Mandy, you can't be serious!" Mrs. Shay said.

"Yes I am, Mother!" She stalked out. Mr. Shay sighed and handed the vet Lucille's leash. "I'm sorry. Give her a good home, will you?"

"Of course." The vet nodded.

Randall looked up sadly at Angela; she sighed, and nodded. "Mom, Dad. Would…would it be ok if I adopted Lucille?"

"What?" Mrs. Shay said; Lucille looked up curiously.

"Angela." Mrs. Gibbs sighed.

"I know, I have Randall. Yes, I love him very much. But…Lucille and him are good friends, so I know they'll get along. Please?"

Mrs. Gibbs sighed and looked at Randall, who had a "puppy-eyes" look, Lucille, who looked sad, and Mandy's parents. "Is it ok if we adopt her?"

Mrs. Shay shrugged. "Mandy doesn't want her anymore." Mr. Shay pointed out. "It's fine with us." Mrs. Shay nodded.

"Ok, Angela." Mrs. Gibbs said. "But she's your responsibility, like Randall is. You'll have to care for her."

"Ok!" Angela hugged Randall, then gently hugged Lucille and kissed her snout. "Welcome to the family, Lucy!"

Randall nodded; he crawled up close to Lucille and whispered so no one else heard, "Indeed. Welcome to the family."

Lucille smiled. "Thank you, Randall."

"Don't thank me, Angela's the one who suggested that she adopted you." He said.

"You helped though. I knew you liked me."

Randall's face turned red. "Well…maybe I _do_ have a little crush on you, but…we can just take it slow, huh?"

Lucille grinned widely. "Ok!" She exclaimed; she leaned forward and kissed Randall, whose eyes widened in surprise. She leaned back and blushed. "Sorry. Reaction. Slow, like…like you said. Sorry."

"Y-yeah." He turned away and put his fingers on his lips, smiling slightly. She was right: she _was_ different from Sylvia.

"Hey, what happened to your eye?" Lucille asked.

"Huh? Oh! The scars?" He asked, fingering the long veridical scars over his left eye. "Three syllables: Syl-vee-a."

Lucille's ears perked up; her left eye, which was the only one open, widened. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing. I just said 'it's always about you?' which is true! Then she scratched me! Luckily, I closed my eye, so I didn't go blind in that-sorry." He stopped when he saw Lucille looked depressed.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't wish for you to go blind, or me." She said. "It's just…now I won't be able to see on my right without turning my head."

"Well…when Angela takes us on walks…I'll walk on your right side so no one tries to attack you."

"Really?" He nodded. "Oh, thank you, Randall! Thank you!" She rubbed her head against his cheek. He smiled and gently hugged her neck. "Say, what did you tell Angela's parents about your eye?"

"Oh, that she and I were playing in the park, and I got scratched on a bush. The new scars make me look cooler now."

"Oh, Randall!" Lucille laughed. "You big goof!" She hung her head.

"Now what's wrong?"

"Sylvia…she said you were a monster. Is…is that true?"

Randall sighed. "Yeah, it is. But, I'm not like a scary monster; it's just my breed. Look, I've been with Angela for two years, and six months into me being her pet, she found out about my heritage. And we're still best friends."

Lucille looked at him, then smiled. "You're right."

"But, we're keeping it hush-hush, get it?"

"Got it." She nodded.

* * *

><p>After these events, Sylvia was not only declawed, but had her wings clipped, and had surgery so her camouflage gland was removed. She had been reduced to a six-legged wolf with useless wings. She spent her days in her prison cell, sitting and throwing arrows she stole at a clipping of Randall taped to the wall.<p>

A week later, Waternoose was brought to the cell next door to hers. The first few days, he tried to ask her what happened; she'd only say her perfect plan was removed. He tried to talk of escape, but she'd laugh crazily and say, "What's the point? We'll just get caught and thrown back in! What goes around comes around!" The guards said there was nothing they could do for her; Sylvia Schneider had gone crazy with lust and revenge.

At MI, work continued as usual. Sulley ordered a custom made gold-painted statue of Randall, and Boo and Angela in their monster suits in the lobby; a gold plate at the base said, "Randall, Angela, and Boo, the Heroes of Monstropolis". Randall and Angela were both honored to have a statue of them in honor of them catching not only Waternoose, but Sylvia as well.

Speaking of which, now when you see Angela walking down the sidewalk, you'll see Randall and her new dog, Lucille, walking ahead of her; Lucy would be on the human girl's left side, with Randall on the right, just as he promised. Both Saluki and Lizog had matching scratch scars over their eyes: Lucy on her right, and Randall over his left. He also had a long one over his nose. The scars told their stories though; that they had battles that scarred them. But they still had their friendship. And that was fine with them…

* * *

><p><strong>AN How's that for an ending? In the first draft, I didn't include Lucille, but she was starting to become a good character, so I added her. Sorry about scarring her, I couldn't come up with a good reason for Angela to adopt her. And anyway, it shows she still has guts, even after fighting a female monster for Randall :)**

**Sylvia deserved what she got; no claws, no flight, and no camouflage sure has gotten her nuts. Add that her plan was ruined, and her dangerous desire for Randall went overboard, and you've got a crazy female.**

**Awww, this is the end? :( Oh well, it was fun to write :D I'd like to thank the people who put this into their Alerts:**

_**Alu In Chains**_

_**AquaticCreature777**_

_**Dreamer Sparky**_

_**kellemarine**_

_**whatthe526**_

_**Winter Blue Dragon**_

**The people who put this into their Favorites:**

_**Autunmheart**_

_**Dreamer Sparky**_

_**kellemarine**_

_**ourshadownightshade**_

_**Randall Boggs**_

_**Winter Blue Dragon**_

_**xXSakura-Hime-samaXx**_

**And the people who reviewed:**

_**mac-attack**_

_**kellemarine**_

_**Alu In Chains**_

_**Dreamer Sparky**_

_**christine**_

_**natasha**_

_**TheOnePistol**_

_**charlette**_

_**darkreflection**_

**Thank you all so much! I loved writing this story! All the people who loved this story were my support!**


End file.
